Fictitious Creatures
by GraceyOrange
Summary: *REVISED* Luna wants 2 go camping. Reluctantly the others comply, including Remus who has been MIA. Is he simply back? Or does he hav a secret agenda? Hermione was close to Remus during the war. He fascinates her n she now wants to know all his secrets.
1. Setting Outt

I'm not J.K. Rowling, and I don't make money from this.

This story has been revised and updated from its original and is still ongoing. I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

There were a hundred reasons why this camping trip was a bad idea. For starters, Hermione now associated the very idea of camping with running for her life. A couple of years had passed since the end of the war, yet life without the Dark Lord was not the happily ever after she had expected. Maybe it was her naïveté, but Hermione had always assumed that after saving the Wizarding World everything would go back to normal, vacations with her parents, girls' nights with Ginny, good books, and plenty of time for friends. She took to this exact routine, but something went wrong in the real life version.

The sense of ease and accomplishment was not there. Instead, she felt like a totally different person, one who did not enjoy the same things and often suffered from a troubled mind. As time passed she could not help but mourn the loss of her former self, hoping that one day she'd return. It was now reaching the point where that change would have to be accepted. Normal was never coming back.

These days Hermione steered clear of the woods and darkness. She kept her feet glued to sidewalks and orderly city streets. Anything that invoked uncertainty could easily set off a silent panic attack, and packing for this camping trip had definitely awoken old fears. Hermione could tell she was not the only one who felt it, but just as no one ever acknowledged the changes after the war, it was unlikely they would admit to anxiety over the trip. She wished they would. She needed someone to tell her that she wasn't alone, but instead they all chose to pretend they were fine.

Another reason this trip was a bad idea waiting to happen were the boys. They had changed too. While Hermione had become introvert by the war, they had become increasingly extrovert. Harry put on a good show with fake enthusiasm and sarcasm, but Ron had grown cynical. Together they were overbearing, and when you threw Sirius into the mix, it all became too much for Hermione. None of the boys wanted to go camping, but none of them could say no to Luna. So they were going to pretend, and while they continued pretending, they were sure to exasperate Hermione's fragile state of mind.

She really did not want to be the one to ruin this trip for Luna, so Hermione was determined to relax and enjoy it. The entire trip had been organized by Luna Lovegood, which was an unsettling thought in the overly controlling mind of Hermione Granger, but she would not ruin it for Luna. She would force herself to relax.

'Relax and enjoy it,' Hermione repeated the mantra to herself as she paced in the main hall of the town house. 'Relax and enjoy it—even if it kills me' she added, chuckling as she said the words aloud. Then she looked at the clock.

"Boys!" Hermione bellowed up the staircase. "Are you ready yet!"

The unsteady maneuvers of the two 19 year olds getting out of bed could be heard above her.

"Coming mom!" replied a very irritable Ron Weasley.

"Oh don't be a grump," she snapped back as he and the half sleeping form of Harry Potter stumbled down the staircase and threw their packs onto the floor beside the front door.

"What time is it?" Harry asked through a particularly loud yawn.

"7:47. Luna and Neville should be here in like 13 minutes."

"Uhg," Harry whined as he dropped onto the couch. Ron fallowed suit slumping into an armchair.

"You should have woken us up when they got here," he complained.

"And let Luna see how thrilled you are for her trip?"

"I'm just saying I would have liked those extra 13 minutes."

Hermione rolled her eyes. The two boys were never very pleasant this early in the morning.

"Where the hell is Sirius?" Harry asked from under the pillow he was holding over his face.

"Right here," Sirius answered as he jumped down the last four steps throwing his pack on the floor to join the other two.

"Really? You too?" Hermione asked sarcastically, pointing to the unnecessary pile.

"Eh, there's nothing breakable in there," he assured her and then jumped onto the couch with Harry. "Good morning sunshine!"

"Sirius! I swear to god if you don't get off me!" Harry exclaimed and kicked him off the couch.

Sirius fell to the ground with a loud thud and a roar of laughter, in which Ron and Hermione joined.

"Yeah, your laughing now, but wait till you wake up tomorrow morning and your tent is floating down a river."

"Oh please kid," Sirius replied as he sat up, "You don't want to start a war with me."

"We'll see."

"Well at least someone isn't being a complete ass about this weekend," interrupted Hermione.

Sirius laughed at her, "Don't let this happy face fool you love. I can assure you now that I am absolutely, 100 percent, not the least bit excited for this." Then he paused and asked, "Where the hell are we even going?"

"We're going to see the ancient Egyptian Dung Beetle make babies. How could you not remember that Sirius?" Ron answered sarcastically. He was slumped so low in the chair that he was practically upside.

Sirius grimaced. "I really hope that's not right, though with Luna being our guide…"

Hermione sighed, "We're camping in the forest of Chetwood to see the migration of the ancient Arian Nide Whisps back to their mating ground."

Sirius' confused look grew. "Somehow the Dung Beetle sounds more promising, at least they exist. But no matter, we sure as hell can't back out now thanks to the great Harry Potter."

He then slapped the bottom of Harry's foot and ran like hell. Harry wailed out in pain and threw the pillow to hit the back of Sirius's head right before he would have been out of harms way. The next thing Hermione knew, all three 'boys' were wrestling on the living room floor.

"Honestly! Can't you three behave for one weekend?"

Hermione was just about to stun them when the doorbell rang. She repeated her mantra 'relax and enjoy it' as she answered the door. To her surprise it wasn't Luna and Neville standing on the stoop of number 12 Grimmauld Place as she had expected. In fact, it was probably the last person she ever expected to see: Remus Lupin.

"Remus!" Hermione exclaimed as she threw her arms around the older mans neck, surprising him a bit. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's great to see you too," he replied as he responded to the embrace, hugging the young witch a little closer and a second longer than he would any of his other friends.

"What are you doing here?" She asked just as she noticed the pack on his back. "Are you coming with us?"

"I am," he beamed. Her enthusiasm was contagious. "I ran into Luna in Diagon Alley the other day and she told me about your trip. I mentioned that I had written a paper on the Whisps back at Hogwarts and she insisted that I come along."

"Oh thank god!" Hermione gushed. "This is honestly the greatest news. I don't know how I would have survived with these three stupid—"

"Is that Remus I hear?" Sirius interrupted as he swung around the corner. "Holy shit am I seeing a ghost?" he exclaimed, his face lighting up with disbelief and excitement as he pulled his best friend into the living room, clapping him on the back.

"Hey Sirius, Harry, Ron," Remus greeted them as if they had all just been together yesterday, but Sirius wasn't having it.

"What the hell Mooney? You don't call me in who _knows_ how fucking long and then you just show up on my doorstep for a chummy weekend of hunting fictitious creatures?"

Remus laughed it off, but Sirius was right; he had been gone for a long while. "Well maybe if you started acting like an old man like me we could smoke and play cards some time."

Sirius was not about to listen to that either. "Oh save it you self centered lycan. I know your condition is hard on you, but that's no excuse! You left me here alone to fend for myself against these overconfident kids," Sirius tossed a hand in the direction of Harry and Ron. "You can't just declare yourself an old man before you actually are. And look at you! Look at your arms! You're all jacked up! What the hell have you been doing?"

"I've just been taking care of myself," Remus answered as he pulled at his snug fitting t-shirt, looking a little embarrassed to be the center of attention.

"Well that's good to hear because you and me are teaming up this weekend," Sirius declared. "We're going to show the kids why the marauders were so famous for marauding."

"Hah, and I was under the impression that we were just going camping," Remus answered him coolly.

"Yeah well think back to all the times we tried to _just_ go camping at Hogwarts."

"Very true," Remus agreed as a nostalgic smile spread across on his face. "Though I doubt Snivellus will be lurking along behind us this time."

"Eh, you never know. I mean, what else does he really have to do these days?"

Everyone laughed at Sirius' joke. Then there was another ring of the doorbell.

"I'm so sorry that we're late," Luna apologized in her usual breathy voice. "Oh hello Remus, I'm so glad you could come."

"I'm glad you invited me," he answered her.

"We were looking in every magical creatures store on the way here for some Crescent Moon spray that would attract the Whisps, but oddly enough none of the stores carried it and all the shopkeepers said they've never heard of it."

"They must have not been quality shops," Sirius replied barley hiding his sarcasm.

But Luna didn't notice, "Yes that's probably right, but we really should be fine without it. The migration tonight is scheduled to be the largest in history."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" enthused Ron, who then turned to roll his eyes at Harry.

"My thoughts exactly," replied Luna.

"We set up a port key in the woods behind your house," explained Neville. "It's not very far in, just deep enough to stay hidden."

"Well then too the back door!" commanded Sirius as he threw his pack over his shoulders and led the way.

"Oh goodie! I've been waiting for this trip for weeks now," Luna cheered as she fallowed in his direction.

Hermione shot a dispirited look at Remus who returned it. "I really hope they don't ruin this for her."

"Don't worry, Luna has happy innocence about her. She won't pick up on their false enthusiasm and the three of them will figure out someway to keep themselves occupied."

His reply was exactly what Hermione needed to hear and she was instantly grateful that he had finally returned. She might even forgive him for staying away for so long.

"I really hope your right," she replied.

"I hope her source about the Whisps was right."

"Oh God," Hermione groaned as she threw her hands up to cover her face, this trip was such a disaster.

Remus just laughed at her, "Come on, we'll make the best of it—even if it kills us."

Hermione's heart fluttered as those last words left his lips, 'even if it kills us'. It had been their shared motto during the war. A sardonic ode to the precarious position they found themselves in and evidence that they were actually a lot alike. Hermione often pretended that she did not have a huge crush on Remus (an older man, her former professor, and arguably her greatest friend) but during times like right now, she could not lie to herself.


	2. New Perspective

Hermione took an instant liking to the Forest of Chetwood. It was light and airy, with just a thin canopy up above. There were many flowering plants on the ground, as well as crystal clear springs that weaved in and out of each other and set the tranquil sound of bubbling water. It was the perfect day to be outside. Very warm without being overly hot and there was a sweet smelling breeze.

Between the sound of the water, smell of the flora, and feel of the sunshine, Hermione did not have to work hard to relaxed. As if the pleasantness of the area were hypnotizing her sentiment into becoming part of the serenity. And she happily thought to herself that she'd have to work on making that port key permanent once she was back home. This would be a truly great place to escape whenever she needed it.

"I see the forest is having an effect on you."

Hermione looked away from the butterfly she was observing and turned to see that Remus was still walking along side of her even though she had fallen behind the others.

"How do you mean?" she asked lightheartedly as she watched the butterfly fly away.

"Chetwood has long been celebrated for its impact on the human emotions."

"Has it?"

"Absolutely."

"And what has that got to do with me?" she asked now turning to look at him.

"You're radiant," he replied with a half grin that threatened to pull his lips into a full on smile. It had been a long time since Hermione had seen Remus smile.

"Remus?" Hermione asked, a little uncertain of whether or not she should bring this up so soon.

"Yes?"

"Where did you go—when you left?"

"My old cottage."

"The one you lived in after the first war?"

"Yes that one."

"Where is that?"

"I don't tell anyone where it is."

"So you wont tell me."

"No."

She did not ask it as a question and he answered her as if it were the only answer. They both understood each other. There was silence between them, but not an awkward silence. Just silence while both of them thought.

"It's not even that it is really a secret," Remus continued. "It's just that, it is the place I go to when I need to be alone, and so to ensure that I am left alone, I keep the location a secret."

"I understand," Hermione replied, and she truly did. She knew what it felt like to just want to be left alone, especially in that house full of boys. And she was always very considerate of Remus' condition, having read extensively about it after figuring out his secret in her third year.

"You always have," he answered her.

Then the two of them returned to walking in their comfortable silence. Up ahead Ron was throwing berries at Harry and Sirius, who were in a heated debate over whose turn it was to report to the minister. The three of them were all Aurors and loved their job, but hated reporting, even when Hermione wrote it for them. Walking ahead of them were Luna and Neville.

Hermione wasn't sure if it was purely the magic of the forest or the enjoyable company, but she really did feel at peace. During the war she had always thought that this feeling would come once it ended, but after the end came, all that met her was a wearisome existence.

Hermione was so distracted by all the loveliness that she had not bothered to keep track of where they were going or where they had come from. And was momentarily panic-stricken when she realized that they were allowing Luna Lovegood lead them through an ancient and completely unfamiliar wood.

Luna, however, was confidently hiking along at the head of the pack with a very large, and very old looking compass.

"Luna what is that?" Hermione asked?

"This is Artemis' compass," she answered without stopping. "It is leading the way to the Whisps mating ground."

"How do you know it's doing that?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"It's legend. Artemis created the Whisps herself, and then created this compass so that she could always find her way back to their mating ground, and watch over their race to see that they lived on forever."

"Can I see it?"

"Of course," Luna replied lifting the gold chain from her neck and handing the compass delicately to Hermione."

The first thing she noticed was how heavy it was. Hermione couldn't see how something that size could be so heavy. It was rather large for a compass, true, but not large enough for the weight it carried. The outside of it was round and smooth and it closed like a pocket watch. The aged, solid gold cover depicted a crescent moon around a leafless tree with two wolves sitting on either side of its trunk. There were other markings along the side of it but Hermione did not recognize them.

The center of the compass was encased in crystal. Inside the glass was a hazy blue smoke with five different stones suspended in vapor, in the shape of an arrow pointing the direction in which they were walking. Hermione turned the compass over and saw that on the back there was a stag and a bow and arrow.

"It's lovely isn't it?" asked Luna.

"It is," Hermione replied while her mind was busy racing through a thousand questions she now had about it.

"How did you come to obtain such an impressive artifact?" Remus asked.

Hermione jumped a bit. She had not realized that he was standing so near to her. He was obviously just as intrigued by the compass as she.

"It was my fathers," Luna began.

At the mention of Xenophilius Lovegood everyone fell silent. The late Xeno Lovegood might not have been the greatest asset to their side during the war, but he was Luna's father. And his publicly displayed murder after the war was over by the last remaining Death Eaters came as a tragic loss to the Order, as well as the entire Wizarding Community, and of course to Luna who was now on her own, just like her boyfriend Neville.

"He gave it to me when I was little, after mum died."

A quiet moment passed, where no one knew what to say.

"It's really a treasure Luna," Hermione said as she handed it back to her.

"I know. His possession of it is really a funny story actually," Luna continued. "He had it for very many years and didn't even know what it was. That was until he met my mum. He said that one day, before they were going for a hike she spotted it in his room and instantly recognized it as the compass. He told me she was so excited about it and he actually didn't believe her. But you see, my mom had a passionate obsession with the moon, which is of course how I got my name. And she knew every bit of magic that had to do with it. And so she knew all about the goddess Artemis and the Whisps, whom she created out of the energy of the purest moonlight, and she proved it to my dad by using the compass to take him to their migration, which just so happened to be the very next night."

They all had stopped walking by now and listened as Luna told her story.

"Dad said that was the night that they fell in love. They continued to go to every migration after that. It also sparked his fascination with ancient and magical creatures. They had always planned to take me with them when I was old enough, but then mom died and dad told me that he'd take me some day, as soon as he felt he could."

Nobody spoke. Hermione of course now had many more questions, especially because some parts of the story didn't exactly make sense to her, but neither she nor Remus dared to ask another question.

"He never did get to take me, but I have always wanted to go. And now, seeing as he can't take me, I figured that I could go on my own, for him, and for mum too. But then I realized that it would be much more enjoyable to share with friends."

"We're certainly happy you included us," Harry said sweetly.

And Luna smiled.

Then Remus successfully switched the conversation by asking how much longer they would be hiking until they reached the campground.

Luna looked up at the sky, "Well its not noon yet, but once it is we should basically be there."

"Funny how nobody mentioned this was a four hour hike," said Ron a little louder than he wanted to.

"Of course not," replied Luna. "I figured that that particular piece of information wouldn't be a good selling point for my trip." Then she chuckled to herself.

"Clever girl!" declared Sirius. "She lures us in with the promise of ancient creatures and then tells us it's a four hour hike once we're already good and lost in the woods!"

Everyone laughed and the mood became light again.


	3. Muggle Games

As promised, by the time midday rolled around Luna announced their arrival. The campground was a large, open clearing within the forest. Here the grass rose to about knee height and was dotted with wild flowers. A small river ran across the side farthest from them and songbirds could be seen splashing in its rocky shoreline.

Once they stepped out from the shade of the forest the temperature rose instantly. The sun was at its strongest now, but Hermione enjoyed the feel of it on her skin and mentally applauded herself for choosing to wear the cutoff shorts and tank top this morning.

"Where should we set up camp?" She asked as she brushed her untidy curls out of her face.

"I think it would be best to go nearer to the water," replied Luna as she trudged on through the meadow.

The blades of grass tickled at her legs as Hermione fallowed and she began to feel just how exhausted she had become. But now their camp was in sight, so she found herself walking on faster rather than slowing down. Hermione had packed a lawn chair, her sunglasses, and three books along with her tent, and that was how she intended to enjoy the rest of this sunny day.

"Here seems like a good spot to me," Luna said when they reached about twenty feet from the small river.

"Finally," Hermione breathed as she dropped her pack from her shoulders and stretched out.

Ron and Harry dropped into the grass without saying a word and Sirius began violently rummaging through his own pack for something most likely food or drink related.

"This place is really nice," Harry called out in a rather mundane voice from where he lay hidden by the blades. Hermione rolled her eyes, why did he have to be sarcastic about everything?

"You know it's actually quite nice if you'd give it a chance," responded Remus.

"No, really, I was being completely serious. I'm just too tired to show any emotion."

Hermione thought she heard Ron give a muffled, "Me too," but she wasn't sure.

"A hah! Found it," said Sirius, whose upper body was now buried inside his pack. But he was ignored.

Luna and Neville were already busy using spells to set up their tent and flatten the grass around them; Remus was doing the same. Hermione nudged Harry and Ron to set theirs up as well.

"Can't you do it Mione?" pleaded Ron.

"I have my own tent to set up _Ronald_," she answered him trying not to become annoyed.

"But I don't know how to set up a tent."

"Have Harry do it then."

"I don't know how to do it either," the voice of the unseen Harry called out from the grass.

"Then don't do it. I'm just _suggesting_ that you do it now because we _all_ know that you'll be too tired to do it tonight and then you wont have anywhere to sleep."

"Ugh fine, we'll do it now," replied Harry as he got to his feet and kicked Ron. "Get up!"

"I'm sorry," Ron replied sarcastically. "I don't seem to understand this 'we' you speak of."

Harry extracted the untied bundle of tent from his pack and threw it on top of Ron who angrily sat up and struggled to get out from underneath it. When he finally got it off his head his fiery hair was ruffled with static and his face was flushed.

"I really don't see why we have to do this _right_ now," Ron muttered to himself.

"Good!" came Sirius' voice from behind him. "Because I'd really much rather play some good old muggle football instead," and then he tossed the ball to Harry who caught it in the pocket of his right elbow.

"Of course the kids a pro!" jeered Sirius as he threw his hand up in amazement.

"Muggle upbringing," responded Harry as he confidently tossed a perfect spiral back to Sirius.

Sirius then threw it to Ron, who looked a bit dazed as he caught the old tattered leather oblong ball and threw it back decently enough.

Hermione watched as the three of them continued to play and smiled to herself as she remembered having a similar catch with her father in her backyard some years ago.

Sirius now had Harry running for the ball and despite his best efforts to mess him up, Harry caught every single pass. Then Ron wanted a go at it, but just before he would have caught the ball Harry swooped in for the interception.

"Oi! You can't do that!" yelled Ron, which caused Sirius and Harry to laugh.

"IN-TER-SEP-TION!" Shouted Sirius as Harry danced around Ron who was now standing there with a baffled look on his face.

Ron shook his head saying, "I don't understand muggle games."

Then Harry tossed the ball back to Sirius, as Remus practically flew across the field to intercept it.

"Aye Moony!" cheered Sirius as he punched his friend in the shoulder. "Looks like the old mans still got it!"

Harry ran over cheering as well and Ron followed.

"I don't understand, I thought that was bad," said a very confused Ron, but they ignored him.

"Still got it?" shouted Remus. "Must I remind you of who the fastest one on our team was?"

"Exactly—_WAS_!"

"Fine then! We'll just have to determine who is fastest now."

"Alright! Lets get a game going!" roused Sirius.

"You sure you wanna do that? I don't want to embarrass you in front of your little friends here," said Remus as he pushed Harry and Ron out of the way.

"Please, like they'll even keep up with us."

"Heeyy!" both Harry and Ron shouted out together at the insult.

"Here you can have Harry," Sirius said pushing Harry towards Remus and pulling Ron onto his own side.

"We'll take Neville too," responded Remus. "Neville!"

"Three on two is hardly fair."

"Take Luna."

But Sirius didn't look satisfied, "Like I said, three on two is hardly fair."

"Then take Granger too."

"Mione!" called out Harry.

But Hermione was already comfortably in her lawn chair and opening her book.

"I'm no good at that game," she called back even though it wasn't entirely true.

"Nobody cares!" shouted Ron.

"You'll be better than me, I don't even know how to play," added Luna.

"Yeah Hermione it doesn't matter!" pleaded Harry from across the field. "Sirius isn't any good either!"

They all laughed as Sirius tackled Harry and Hermione put her book down.

"C'mon Hermione! They're gunna need you!" begged Remus.

"Fine!" she answered and ran over to him. For some reason she found that she just couldn't say no to Remus.

Harry was now back on his feet and Sirius was chasing him.

Remus smiled at Hermione as she approached and threatened, "You're going down."

"You're going to have to buy me dinner first Remus," Hermione replied with a sly grin.

Remus's own smiled widened as he laughed, a bit shocked by her joke, but before he could reply she took the ball from his hands and said, "You're going to be sorry you put me on the other team," and then threw a flawless pass to Harry who caught it and continued to run as if for the end zone with Sirius close behind.

"Not bad Granger," he said with mock astonishment.

"Alright lets play!"

The next couple of hours went like this. First, Sirius charmed the field into a miniature football field just big enough for the seven of them to play on. After which, they explained the general rules of two-hand touch football to Luna, Neville and Ron, who weren't familiar with the game and showed them the proper way to throw and catch. And after, that they started playing. Neville ended up having a decent enough arm and so he played quarterback for his more agile teammates Harry and Remus. And Hermione played quarterback for her team, which she was happy about because it meant she was less likely to get very sweaty.

At first Harry was able to dominate the game with 3 touchdowns (two thrown and one intercepted), because Sirius and Remus were too busy making sure neither of them got the ball and Ron and Luna still weren't sure when to tag or how to get open.

"I'm not loosing this bloody game!" bellowed Sirius after Harry's third touchdown celebration. "Ron! Luna! You mark Remus, I'll take Harry."

And after that the game changed a bit. Hermione's team was able to stop them from scoring again. (Originally Hermione and Luna were going to rotate during defense, but Hermione assured her that she rather sit it out and just quarterback.)

Then finally Sirius was able to score a touchdown off a long toss from Hermione. And a couple of plays later Luna scored too. To everyone's surprise she was actually quite good, and very fast once she figured out what to do.

The score was 3 to 2 for a little while until Remus scored another fallowed by Harry making it 5-2.

"C'mon team! Pick it up!" yelled Sirius who was beginning to look tired.

"Aww what's the matter Sirius?" taunted Remus. "You're playing like a zonked old man!"

But that woke him up because Sirius ended the next pass that went to Remus by full on tackling him to the ground.

Hermione wasn't sure how fair that was, but Remus seemed to think it was funny.

"Always were a sore loser weren't you Padfoot?" he laughed.

"Games not over yet," Sirius answered as he took his friends hand and pulled him to his feet.

After that Sirius and Ron were able to block for Luna to score another touchdown and then another one after that when Neville let her run past him without tagging her.

"Hey!" Harry shouted at Neville. "There's no girlfriends in football!"

But Neville just pretended he didn't have the slightest clue what Harry was talking about.

The score was now 5-4 and Sirius was growing tired of losing, which was only made worse once Harry scored another two touchdowns.

"Someone break his legs!" Sirius shouted as Harry danced like a complete idiot in circles around him.

"SCOORE BOARD!" Remus howled out behind Harry at Sirius's dismay.

"Shut it Moony! We don't even a scoreboard!" retorted Sirius.

Remus then took out his wand and transformed a nearby rock into an enormous floating scoreboard that read Wolves 7 Dogs 4. The screen then switched to read "Padfoot Sucks," in big gold letters, which made even Sirius roar with laughter.

"Alright lets keep going then! How much times left on the clock?"

The scoreboard then switched again to show that only 10 more minutes were remaining.

"Funny I didn't tell it to do that," stated Remus in surprise.

"Don't worry tens plenty of time!"

"Yeah especially with that rookie of yours!" exclaimed Remus as he pulled Luna under his arm and ruffled her hair. "This girls a natural."

Luna smiled sweetly at him, "Thank you Remus, and might I add that your hair looks quite nice all disheveled like that."

"Oh, um thanks," he replied as he brushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes, a little uneasy.

Hermione's stomach dropped. She couldn't control it. Jealousy pulsed through her body like the aftershock of a violent quake. Her faced became flushed and she momentarily forgot to keep her emotions from showing. But luckily it didn't seem like anyone noticed, except for possibly Remus who was looking at her now. And would also happen to have been the most embarrassing person to have seen. It was true that Hermione did have a crush on the older man, but she was also sensible enough to not have the slightest belief that anything would ever happen. And she liked Luna and thought she had done quite well in the game thus far. Though secretly she also thought she could run circles around the other girl had they been on different teams and she not played quarterback—not that it mattered. And besides, Luna was with Neville—and Remus was thirty-eight—again not that this had anything to do with it because there was really no reason for Hermione to have become so jealous. She pushed all of these thoughts out of her head and took a deep breath. It had been a long time since she had felt such a rush of emotions.

"We're making a come back right now!" shouted Ron and Sirius cheered behind him.

But the 'Wolves' were playing a much harder defense now after hearing an earful of Sirius's trash talking, so all they were able to do was work their way down the field. Now Hermione found herself with nobody open to throw to, but close enough to the end zone that she might make it if she ran.

Hermione took off running, and Harry turned to chase her. He caught her right as she crossed the line and started shouting.

"No way! No way! I got her!"

"No you didn't!"

"She definitely got in!" shouted Sirius.

And then the scoreboard swooped down showing that the score had indeed changed to 7-5.

"Liar!" Harry yelled at it.

To which the scoreboard replied 'I NEVER LIE!'

"You can't argue with the scoreboard mate," Sirius said to him. "Come on now! Clock is ticking!"

After that Hermione's team stopped Harry from scoring again and quickly took back possession where Ron happily scored his first touchdown by breaking away from Neville.

"7-6! This is it!"

"Hermione you play defense now, you sat out the whole game," Luna said to her before the play started.

"No its fine Luna, I really don't mind."

"Well I insist! Honestly I'm getting tired of chasing Remus around. He's too fast."

"Ok, sure if you're tired."

"I am," she said as she pushed Hermione onto the field and collapsed into the grass.

"Luna's tired," Hermione said to the confused faces on the field.

"Fine, but keep a good mark on Remus Hermione, he actually is fast."

She smiled at Remus and said, "Oh don't worry I will."

Hermione had an idea that she knew would work. When the play started, she stayed close on Remus so that Neville would have no one to throw to, but then she backed off a bit to make it seem like Remus was open. Neville, with his lack of experience, of course fell for it and before any of them saw it coming Hermione shot in front of Remus and took off running with the ball.

There were cheers from Ron and Sirius as she dodged Neville's tag. But just after that, when she was almost in the end zone, Remus caught her and lifted her tiny frame up off the ground. He threw her over his shoulder with ease.

"Ah! Remus!" she heard a voice that wasn't her own scream out at the surprise (and delight) of being picked up.

The buzzer sounded the end of the game. The scoreboard announced the Wolves the winners and then dropped back down to the ground in the shape of a rock.

"Sorry Granger, but I've got a point to prove to a certain shaggy dog."

Hermione could feel the heat radiating from his body and the sweat was causing his shirt to stick to the well-defined shoulder muscles that were now under her stomach.

"So naturally you would have to ruin my tying touchdown," she replied trying hard not to giggling like a halfwit schoolgirl as he continued to carry her.

"Well you made it too easy."

"How?"

"You should have run faster."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"Oh hush Hermione. You can't be the best at everything."

"Well I like to think that I can."

"I admire that about you."

Remus did not put her down. He carried her all the way over to her disappointed teammates. She could hear Harry and Neville harassing them, but she didn't care much to know what they were saying. For the moment she was completely distracted by the man carrying her. She loved the way it felt, the bare skin of his arm holding the bare skin of her legs. It was the first time they had touched like that and she wished very much that he would never put her down. She knew for a fact that all this muscle was new. He was strong now, he had plucked her up so easily and was now carrying her effortlessly, and Hermione couldn't help but enjoy every second of it. Unfortunately it had to come to an end, and he set her down much sooner than she would have wanted him to.

"You win Moony," Sirius said with a solemn face.

"You knew I would."

"Eh, maybe," replied Sirius. "But it's fucking hot as hell out here."

"Let's go swimming," called out the voice of Luna who was lying in the grass out of sight just as Harry had done before.

"How do people keep getting lost out here?" remarked Sirius as Luna popped her head out of the brush. "Oh there she is."

"Swimming?" she asked cheerily.

"You may have defeated me in football today Remus, but I bet I can still beat you in a game of chicken!" Sirius then took off towards the water stripping off his shirt and shoes as he went.

Ron and Harry fallowed jumping in right after Sirius. And then the rest did too.

"Make the best of it?" questioned Remus to Hermione, as if questioning the only other sane person beside himself.

"Make the best of it."


	4. Rolling on the River

Neville, Luna, Hermione and Remus made their way over to the river as well.

Harry and Ron were already wrestling each other under the water and Sirius was alternating between swimming and floating on his back. Hermione couldn't help but check him out. Sure she thought that Sirius was an immature fool most of the time, but she did quite enjoy his company, and she enjoyed it even more when he was shirtless, all muscles and tattoos Hermione then quietly chuckled at the self-realization that she honestly just loved older men. Ron and Harry were good looking guys, yet to Hermione, they were nothing when compared to Remus and Sirius.

All the same, that thought was suddenly completely lost as Hermione caught sight of Remus tossing his dark green t-shirt aside. Her eyes instantly gravitated towards him, she wanted to look at him so badly, but did her best to play it cool. Neville and Luna were already at the river and Remus was on his way too, so Hermione slowed her pace a bit to walk behind him. Then she practically fainted at the sight of just this mans back.

Remus had always looked good to her, even when he was skinnier and more tired (and all around less healthy looking), but now that he had been 'taking care of himself,' as he called it, she could no longer deny that she _really_ liked what she saw. His shaggy, sand colored hair matched the kaki color of his cargo shorts, while his lean, athletic body was nicely tanned. And she made a mental note that his cottage must be somewhere sunny, maybe a beach. From the back he could have easily passed for twenty-five. Or at least for a twenty five year old who had a habit of running through the jungle shirtless and then fought tigers in his spare time, because truthfully, he did have some rather large scars. They each had a story that he would never tell her. And Hermione found that it only increased her attraction to him; especially the old faded one that ran across his face.

"You're slacking Granger!" Remus called over his shoulder.

"So sorry Professor," she riposted as she picked up the pace.

Remus grinned, "I really hate it when you do that."

"Yeah—I'll probably never stop."

"Just keep reminding me of my failed attempt at teaching."

"Please. You taught Harry the spell that saved his, Sirius' and my life. I think that more than makes up for it."

Hermione couldn't see it, but the comment really touched him. She was always so encouraging. She saw things in a way that he would never even think to look at them. She might be young, but she was incredibly wise. In that one sentence she completely transformed the way he viewed that entire year of his life. She was good for him.

There was a mass of jagged rocks at the river's edge. Neville attempted to hop over them, but had little success and ended up belly flopping into the water to avoid falling backwards. Next Luna tried to skip across with three steps.

"Ow my poor feet!" she whimpered as she brought her right foot above the water to examine it. "Why are those so sharp!"

Hermione who was still standing on the shore stared at the peculiar rocks and wondered, 'How on earth had they become so sharp? And why?'

"Come on in you two!" called Sirius as he quickly shook out his long black hair.

"We're coming," replied Remus, though he made no attempt to move.

Hermione rose up onto her toes and carefully ventured out the rocks but instantly jumped back onto the sandy shore. To her surprise they were not only sharp but hot too.

"Ouch!"

"Oh come on you big baby!" called Harry.

"How did you cross?"

"We jumped," replied Sirius.

But Hermione frowned; even if she got a running start there was no way she'd made it.

"Ok hold on. I'll just go get my wand and then I can—"

But as she turned to go Remus grabbed her arm. "Yeah that wont be necessary," he said as he snatched her up and leapt over the rocky shore, and before Hermione had any time to react she was crashing headfirst into the water.

Remus held on to her even while submerged as he brought them back up to the surface. Hermione clung to his bare chest, clutching, playfully dragging her nails on the skin at the back of his shoulders. She even brushed her thigh against him before she backed away, completely taking advantage of the situation. She wasn't sure how appropriate it was, but hey, he had started it after all.

"Remus!" she shrieked and splashed water in his face when they finally resurfaced.

"What!" he laughed as he splashed her back, taking care not to hit her face.

Apparently everyone around them found this hugely amusing.

"You know my initial thought was to just toss you, but then I considered 'What if she can't swim?' So really—you should be thanking me."

"I can swim just fine," she answered as she floated onto her back and lightly kicked him in the chest.

"Well good to know," he responded as he grabbed her foot. "Then there will be no further confusion."

"Good!"

"I'll just toss you next time," he grinned at her as Sirius crept up behind him.

But just as Sirius jumped up to dunk Remus under the water, he darted out of the way.

"Bloody werewolf!"

"I don't know how many times I have to explain that you're not going to sneak up on me! Ever!"

"Yes well, old habits die hard."

Sirius then splashed Remus who splashed him back and then the two of them were wrestling like little kids.

"I guess its safe to say that the guys will never grow up," Luna said to Hermione as they watched Ron and Harry join in the fight.

"Agreed. But at least Neville is mature."

"You would think so," she replied as she gazed over at her boyfriend. "But actually he acts rather much like that around his friends from the Herbology Institute."

Just as Luna finished talking, Neville jumped into the fight too.

"Oh, and there he goes."

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Boys…" the two girls said together.

"All right, enough of this!" hollered Sirius as he struggled to hold Harry's head under the water. "It's chicken time!"

After that Harry hopped on Remus's shoulders and Ron was on Sirius, the same as the football teams.

"Wait, what'am I supposed to do?" asked Ron.

"Push him off!"

"How?"

But it was too late. Harry shoved him off Sirius's shoulders and he splashed down into the water.

"Like that," Sirius said to Ron as he pulled him back up.

Harry and Ron went on for another five rounds of which Ron ended up wining four because he was bigger and stronger than Harry.

Then they switched and the 'men' got on the 'boys' shoulders.

"Now we'll show you what a real fight looks like," Sirius called to Hermione and Luna as he flexed and blew them kisses.

"Sirius don't harass the poor girls," Remus reprimanded him, but was ignored. "Your really still doing that huh?"

Sirius was right. Their fight ended up being much more efficient. Hermione intently watched the two men locked in an all out brawl. She was sure that Sirius would win, (as was Sirius) because he was much more burly than Remus, yet Remus hardly wavered against him. In fact he didn't appear to be struggling at all.

"You know you've never beaten me in chicken before Moony," Sirius taunted.

"There's a first time for everything," Remus replied with his customary laid back confidence, as if the game hadn't any affect on him. Hermione added that to her list of things she liked about Remus. While he could get heated and carried away when something mattered, he kept calm for everything else.

And with that Sirius and Ron toppled backwards into the water. Hermione and Luna cheered.

"Well it wasn't exactly the victory I was looking for but I'll take it," Remus declared with a wink—

Hermione smiled a little brighter, was that wink for her?

"Hardly a win at all! Ron lost his footing!" Sirius argued.

"The sand was slippery!" Ron spat back in defense.

"Harry didn't seem to think so!"

"Harry didn't have you jerking around like a madman!"

Sirius got over his second defeat of the day rather quickly and everyone was able to relax in the water for some time.

Luna had taken the liberty of packing some rafts and tubes and was able to conjure them into the river. Luckily the water was hardly moving and so they were able to float without floating away down stream. Hermione was glad of this and jumped onto a blue raft before anyone else could take it, finally she would be able to relax as she had originally planned.

Of course the boys only lasted for about ten minutes of relaxation time before they were bored.

"I also brought a beach ball and a volleyball net," said Luna in the response to their complaints.

"Break it out!"

With that, the large, Gryffindor colored, beach ball was conjured out of her pack fallowed by the net, which magically set itself up across the river.

"Neville you want to play?"

But he assured them that he did not. Him and Luna were already busy floating together in a double tube.

Hermione watched them from behind her sunglasses (Which she had conjured after she saw Luna do it). Luna and Neville fit so well. They always seemed so happy together and Hermione felt a bit glum as she wondered how long it would be until she could finally experience that. Her only real relationship thus far had been with Ron and that couldn't have been more disastrous. Afterwards she was left feeling that she could strangle whoever made up that old saying that 'Opposites Attract' because in her own experience they certainly did not.

Obviously she wouldn't want to be with someone who was exactly the same as she, but taking Luna and Neville as an example, she could see that to have a truly happy and relationship it was important to at least have the same temperament and have a similar style in interests. Luna and Neville definitely had the same temperament. Both of them were so carefree and yet could switch into a serious mode in a second when it mattered. And they shared an interest in eccentric hobbies, (Luna in creatures and Neville in plants) even if they weren't necessarily interested in each others they at least could understand and respect how important each was.

That was definitely the main problem between Ron and herself: polar opposites. She was a perfectionist while he was a slacker. She was a know- it-all while he didn't care to know a thing. And she always tried to talk things out when he never had anything to say. But that of course was nearly two years ago and the air was clear between them now. Ron had moved on to other girls easily enough and after that no one ever spoke of their failed attempt at a relationship again.

Hermione then shook those thoughts out of her head and turned her attention to the volleyball game just as it became intense. The guys, all being athletic and competitive turned what could have been a nice volleyball match into all out warfare. If any of them made the mistake of just hitting the ball over lightly the next second it came crashing back down in their face by a spike from the other team.

Hermione wasn't sure what the score was, but she made a conscious effort to 'ooo' when they ooo'ed and 'ohhh' when they ohh'ed to make it just seem like she was really into their game. Truthfully what she _really _was into was Remus Lupin. She was thankful that she had her sunglasses and that his back was to her, because now she could watch him uninterrupted. With every movement Hermione could see different muscles bulge within his back and shoulders and she wanted nothing more than to run her fingertips over them while they were—

"Hermione whose point was that?" screamed Sirius, yanking her back from her daydream.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, as she hadn't been paying attention.

"Whose point? Harry touched the net didn't he?"

"I did not! The net didn't even move!"

"Oh um," she stalled. "I didn't see."

"How could you have not seen? You've been watching the whole game!"

"But I can't see from this angle," she lied.

"Well a real help you are—"

"Hey don't be an ass to her just because you're losing," Remus defended her. "She says she couldn't see."

"I'm not being an ass and I'm not losing! The score is tied."

"But you're gonna lose," he retorted and then glanced at Hermione.

Hermione's heart stopped dead as excitement pulsed through her body. What was happening? Why was she allowing Remus to have such an affect on her? Hermione's brain was still sensible enough to know that he was just being friendly and yet her heart kept racing as if every look he cast in her direction meant something more. Either way, it was no longer safe to watch Remus without someone noticing. Hermione was just glad that everyone was having such a great time. She felt carefree, even excited with Remus being around. Who would have thought that this camping trip, the one that nobody wanted to go on, would end up being just what they all needed. And with that happy thought she decided she would close her eyes and return to her daydream, while floating in the cool waters of a calm river on a hot sunny day. Not so terrible at all.


	5. Daydreams and Dinner Parties

'Ah Remus!' Hermione shrieked as Remus pulled her small body onto his lap.

'What's wrong love?' he inquired with an impish grin as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 'What did you expect was going to happen when you suggested we go swimming again?'

It was night now and everyone else had already gone to sleep.

'I just thought a little late night swim would tire us out so that we could fall asleep like the rest of them did,' she replied as she smiled seductively lacing her fingers with his.

'Funny, I can think of something else that would tire you out.'

Hermione blushed and looked away, she didn't want Remus to see her as a little girl who could be so embarrassed. When she looked up, she was met with the intensity of his gaze. Those amber eyes were burning into her and she felt all other thoughts flee her mind. She bit her lip, unsure of what else to do and then Remus' lips came crashing down on her own.

The kiss was passionate right from the very start. Hearing what Remus wanted to do may have embarrassed her a little, but doing it was completely effortless. All those times that she had woken up from dreams of him kissing her, and now he actually was! Hermione felt her heart lighten and float away into happiness.

'I knew there was something behind all those glances you kept casting my way,' he whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' she teased as she struggled to keep the moaning out of her voice.

'I think you do. I can't help but get the feeling that you've been waiting for this.'

'I could say the same for you,' she replied and then gasped as she felt her shirt being lifted over her head.

Remus took a second to glance at the leopard print bra that fit appropriately with the wildness of her hair and then fixedly looked back at her with hungry eyes. 'I have,' he confessed and continued trailing kisses from her neck down.

Now she couldn't help but moan at his every touch, kiss, and breath against her skin. Without even realizing what she was doing, Hermione pulled off Remus' shirt and then let her hands trail down his well-defined chest to the button of his shorts. She felt him smile against her collarbone and his hand move to caress her inner thigh. Hermione unzipped his shorts and let her fingertips go lower. He groaned, but to her it sounded more like a growl and it sent chills down her spine. Then Remus swiftly moved his fingers under the fabric of her tiny shorts and into her.

She gasped at the sudden pressure and then he took her mouth again. They were kissing more hungrily now as Hermione tangled her fingers in his hair and Remus continued to tease the inside of her.

'Hermione,' she heard him say forcefully.

'Yes?' she breathed.

'Hermione,' he continued to say.

'What?'

And then he wasn't kissing her.

"HERMIONE," he shouted.

God did he want everyone to wake up?

And then she opened her eyes and realized, 'No he just wanted me to wake up.'

"Hey sleepyhead."

It took her eyes a few moments to adjust, but when they did she could see Remus standing over her holding onto the blue raft. It had all been just a dream, again.

"The water picked up a little while after you fell asleep and you kind of floated away."

She looked around; she could just barely see their campsite in the distance.

"Oh wow, sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Remus folded his forearms on the float and rested his chin. He smiled at her; he had such a great smile. It was the thing about him that had caught her eye initially. It always made him look so much younger.

"I guess for making you have to come rescue me," she replied.

"Wouldn't be the first time now would it?"

"I guess not," she smiled remembering how he held her that night after saving her life.

"I should be apologizing. I did let you float away down a river didn't I?"

"You're right, I take it back," she said with a laugh. "So who won?"

He shrugged, "Eh Sirius. But that's only because we had to stop the game short once the water picked up."

Hermione laughed, and he smiled back at her. It was great to see Remus so carefree, such a drastic change from his disposition during the war. He had always been strong but also very somber. Then he looked weary and mentally distressed and she could remember wanting to comfort him, yet not knowing how. Back then he didn't enjoy being in the company of others, he only stuck around because he knew that it made it easier on everyone else to be together, but Hermione had always noticed how much pain it caused him. When he lived at headquarters he spent most of his time in his room, on the back porch, or in the library. He rarely spoke, except for during meetings and on other serious matters. It was probably this reserved aspect of him that had intrigued her so much, but it wasn't until they were practically locked in a room together on a top secret research mission that Hermione realized she really had it bad for him: Professor R. J. Lupin, her dark, brooding, mystery man.

"We should probably get back now, the water is picking up again."

"Sure," Hermione answered and moved to get off the raft.

"Nah you should stay there," he said as he began pulling her upstream.

"No please, I don't want you to have to pull me."

"It's no trouble, and besides I'm still not sure about your shoddy swimming skills," he smirked at her.

"Well if you're going to insult me-" she stated sarcastically and lay back down on the raft while he easily walked against the current towards the camp. Another display of his new strength.

"So what were you dreaming about?" he asked casually.

"Nothing," she replied a bit too quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you were smiling, so I was just wondering what was making you so happy."

Hermione could feel her cheeks become rosy and she prayed he would not turn around again. "Oh well I've always loved the water and sunshine, so I guess it must have been that."

"Yeah, I quite enjoy the water and sunshine too—though the other half of me prefers the bitter cold and moonlight in the dead of night."

Hermione was a bit shocked by this, Remus had never spoken of his lycanthropy lightly before, something truly must have changed while he was gone.

"Yes well, dimension builds character does it not?"

At that Remus turned around and smiled appreciatively.

When they got back to the campsite, the river had crested over the sharp rocks and the sandy shore so they were able to get out of the water without any problem.

"Well if it isn't Black Barty herself back from the high seas."

"I find it odd that you know who that is," Hermione replied to Sirius.

"Yes well when I was young I used to enjoy reading adventure tales about pirates."

"That actually makes sense."

"So what should we do now?" prodded Ron.

"We probably should eat," suggested Luna.

And all at once all the 'boys' realized just how hungry they were and were miserable about it.

"Oh my god! Why the hell haven't we eaten yet!" cried Ron.

"I'm starving!"

"Don't worry, I packed a lot of food," replied Luna who seemed very amused by their reaction.

She then summoned the food out of her pack. First, a large picnic table flew over their heads, nearly knocking Sirius off his feet. It landed with tablecloth, dishes and silverware, and candles on top. Next, a feast worthy of the Great Hall was set up on the table including a mountain of dessert. And after that, a tall canopy was set up over the table complete with mosquito netting, a central chandelier, and a string of twinkling rope lights throughout.

"Wow Luna!" Hermione breathed, completely astonished by the lovely surprise.

"It really was no trouble everyone," Luna continued to say as they entered the canopy. "I just wanted to thank all of you for coming with me."

"You are very welcome," Ron replied as he sat down eagerly.

"So let's eat!"

At first everyone was too busy stuffing his or her face to talk but eventually conversation continued.

"I cannot believe I forgot how hungry I was," Ron gushed over his plate that was a mix of dinner and dessert.

"Me neither," added Harry through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Actually its not uncommon," answered Remus. "They say that Chetwood tries to make you feel pleasant, so that you'll stay longer. So it's not a surprise that we forgot to feel hungry."

"How do you know so much about the place?"

"Researched it."

"So you've never been here before?" Harry asked.

"Oh no. I've been here before."

"There are very few places Remus hasn't been," added Sirius.

To which Remus shrugged, "Mooney likes to run."

They all laughed.

"Again, Luna thank you so much for having us, and preparing this feast!" Sirius said, slamming his goblet of wine down on the table. "And might I add that the china is sensational. I feel like King Minus."

All the dishes were solid gold and looked very similar to the compass they had been examining earlier. Each plate showed a different cycle of the full moon and the cups, which were more like goblets, each had a different creature on them. Most of which nobody recognized.

"What is this?" Harry questioned holding up his cup.

"I'm actually not sure what any of them are," replied Luna bit distractedly as she looked out over the river. "These were part of my mothers things that my father had put away after she died. I've only gotten through half of the stuff in the attic, but when I found them I thought that it would be lovely to use them for a dinner party."

"Your mother collected some impressive stuff," Ron said in an attempt to sound affectionate. It was always amazing how much more pleasant he became when he was eating.

"I feel the same way," replied Luna. "It's rather odd though—a lot of the stuff I have brought down from the attic looks like it goes together in design, yet the items themselves have nothing to do with one another."

At that Remus knocked over a basket of hot roles.

"Oi there Mooney, I don't think I've ever seen you do anything clumsy before," stated Sirius in surprise.

But Remus just laughed it off, "I swear I only wanted one role."

They all laughed, but Hermione noticed a strange look in Remus's eyes as he scanned the dinner table. She fallowed where he was looking and then saw his expression grow wide as he watched Ron gulp down his wine. Ron noticed too and looked at his cup.

"Hah, Remus I think I'm drinking out of you," Ron said with a laugh as he held the cup up to show him.

Remus stared intently at it and replied, "Yes that most definitely is a werewolf."

Hermione examined it as well. The creature engraved on the cup was horrible. His back was bent and his limbs were long. His claws and fangs were razor sharp and the fur all over his humanoid body stood on end. But worst of all was the blood-curdling expression on his face, with teeth bared and eyes staring back at you with unprecedented intensity. He looked like he was out for the kill.

Ron finished off the wine. Everyone else was finishing up the food on their plates and Hermione watched Remus out of the corner of her eye. He had stopped eating, propped his elbows up on the table and rested his chin in his hands. He was staring off back towards the forest lost in thought. His face very much that of old Remus: emotionless, distant, and lost in thought. He was working on something and his expression gave away that it was extremely important, but what could it possibly be?

"Oh I almost forgot!" Bursted out Luna. "I also packed a campfire!"

"A what?"

Luna then pointed her wand back at her bottomless pack and indeed and campfire set itself up in the center of their camp.


	6. Campfire Tales

It was late in the day, the sun just beginning to set. Billows of cool air crept their way up from the water's surface, blowing across the campsite. What had been a perfectly sunny day was now looking to become a comfortably chilly night. Hermione shivered in her still damp clothes, she was thankful that Luna already had the campfire set up.

Luna's eccentric outlook on life, resulted in an extraordinary day and this, what could have been a simple campfire, was no exception. For her variation, Luna packed some old mismatched living room furniture and set it all up in the most comfortable fashion. There was a round iron grate in the center with the fire already burning. Surrounded by five different area rugs all overlapped in a ring. And then three couches and two wingback chairs on top to complete.

Hermione, who was now warmly wrapped up in one of her old oversized sweatshirts, retrieved the abandoned book from her lawn chair and settled into a corner of one of the overstuffed couches. There was just enough firelight that she might actually make it to the end of that dreadful book.

The others also retired to the outdoor living space. Harry and Ron were lying on the rug with a chessboard between them. Luna and Neville were sharing a blanket on a couch. And Remus and Sirius were each in an armchair. Remus held open an ancient looking book while Sirius plucked away at an old steel guitar.

Hermione was determined to finish the book by tonight. She had put off reading it for much longer than what really should have been appropriate. But truthfully, it was of no interest to her. Her mom had read it, loved it, and practically forced it on her; revealing nothing more than: 'You won't regret it.' Yet, here she was almost five months later and still hadn't opened the dam thing. From the title, and the fact that her mother had enjoyed it so much, she assumed it was a romance. Yes, Hermione enjoyed a good romance novel every now and then. The problem was that now was not one of those times. Even though, most people would never believe it, Hermione had never read anything unless she was in the mood for it. In fact, she struggled very much with anything that she couldn't fit into her life in some way. And after everything she had been through in the last two years, the only books she wanted to read happened to be strictly academic; so no adventures, fantasies or mysteries, and absolutely no romances. Even so, she felt that she owed this to her mother. The two of them had very few bonding opportunities and she feared that if she ruined this one, she wouldn't get any more chances.

Hermione sped through two and a half pages until she realized that she hadn't paid attention to any of it. Frustrated, she started over. Whether or not she wanted to read it was irrelevant, she would at least give it the decency to pay attention. Even after the second read through she couldn't remember a word. Defeated, Hermione dropped the book to her side and stretched out. She wasn't focusing; her brain was busy somewhere else. Her head needed to be clear if she was ever going to get into this awful story.

Absentmindedly Hermione turned her attention to the fire. She watched as each flame grew, vitally danced around, and then vanished, but this only momentarily distracted her from man sitting on the other side of the blaze. Remus Lupin. Nothing could get him out of her head. Remus had confused her terribly all day and her quizzical mind was determined to figure him out. Obviously something about him had changed drastically even if he was playing it off as nothing. The fact that he had showed up unannounced and was suddenly vibrant (and _speaking_ again) after such a long absence set off red flags that there was more going on underneath his shining, smiling exterior. Then to make matters all the more confusing, if she didn't know any better, Hermione would have sworn that he had been flirting with her all day. And even though she knew this to be an impossibility, something inside of her could not stop entertaining the fantasy.

Her crush on Remus had started the day he saved them from the dementors on the train: Her hero. Back then it was probably more like mild attraction mixed with complete curiosity. After all, he was both her trusted teacher and secretly a dangerous, dark creature. Eventually it grew to include admiration and a little lust as she fought along side of him. Especially after those two weeks they spent locked in Dumbledore's library together.

Remus had been back for barely one day and she already could not control her wild fascination towards him. She even had to prohibit her eyes from gazing off in his direction. Hermione desperately wanted to know what had happened to him, what caused this change? If only he would let her in, but she knew all too well that Remus never let his guard down. And she had to remind herself not to resent him for that; his life is far from anything she could ever understand. But she sincerely wished she could help him, always.

"Checkmate," settled Harry in satisfaction as he slammed his fist down on the chessboard.

Ron rolled onto his back, "Good I don't think I could have laid like that for much longer."

"Yeah I think I'm sore from the hike and the football," agreed Harry as he got to his feet and rubbed the back of his neck.

"And the chicken… and the volleyball…" added Ron. The two of them collapsed onto the empty couch and sighed in unison.

"Hah! And you two fools are in your prime!" mocked Sirius. "You shouldn't be hurting yet."

"That's a cheery thought," groaned Ron.

"Aye! Mooney looks like they can't keep up with us after all."

"They wouldn't be the first," Remus replied without looking up from his book.

Sirius smiled triumphantly as he continued to pluck at his guitar.

"So how exactly did you two, of all people, get interested in _muggle_ football?" asked Harry.

Both Remus and Sirius grinned.

"Should I tell them? Or would you like to?" Remus asked Sirius as he tucked his book behind his back.

"You take this one mate."

"Ok well as I am sure you know, Sirius has a love for all things muggle: television, motorcycles, guitar players—"

"Their swim suit magazines," Sirius added, to which all the guys animatedly agreed.

"Well one year when we got back to school Sirius had it in his head that we should start playing football. And as it turned out we were pretty good. So eventually we got some other guys playing too, but it never really caught on-"

"I'm not sure if it was the lack of magic or just the fact that nobody could beat us, but eventually there was nobody left to play," Sirius cut in.

"Yeah so then this genius decides that he'd go and sign the three of us up for an actual team! In the States!"

"How the hell did you pull that off?" asked Harry. "Did you play?"

"Yeah we did. Me, him and your father played for the Milwaukee Timberwolves. We polyjuiced the little rat into being our father, said me and James were twins and that Remus was our older brother by one year."

"How come you never mentioned this?"

"You never asked! But yeah we were really good, at least for the short time that we played."

"What happened?"

"Well you see I ended up being the star of the entire league—" Remus sarcastically began to boast.

"Yeah if only they had tested you and found wolfs blood running through your veins," scoffed Sirius. "So what happened was that most of the games were at night and unfortunately one of the more important games fell on a full moon and Mooney never showed up."

"So long story short, coach got pissed because the idiot 'twins' couldn't think of a good enough excuse for why I wasn't at the _very important game_, and then Sirius told him off. The poor Timberwolves never saw their three most talented players ever again."

"And a cheerleader or two may have gotten their heartbroken," added Sirius.

"Roxie?"

"No I think her name was Cindy—Or was there Roxie and Cindy?"

Hermione listened as Remus and Sirius told their story. Normally she wouldn't have cared much about it but at the moment anything that had something to do with Remus was of interest to her. Recounting the better days made him smile that charming smile that was so rare to see before today, and for a moment she envisioned him really being as young as he looked. God if only he was younger.


	7. Remus' Own Tale

It was already dark for some time before Hermione remembered the sole reason for their camping trip: the Whisps. There was still no sign of them, not that she would actually know one if she saw it. Presently her worst fear was becoming more of a reality. What if they didn't come? She would hate to see Luna disappointed. But for now Hermione was just glad that she was the only one awake to realize the misfortune.

The fire was nothing more than faintly glowing embers, leaving Hermione alone in the cold darkness. Unsure of what else to do, she gathered up her book and snuck back to her tent as quietly as possible. Once inside she debated. Stay up? Or go to sleep? Going to sleep didn't seem right since she still didn't know if Luna's mysterious Whisps would be showing up. She opted for a cup of tea and sitting up in bed with her absolutely dreadful book.

She opened up to page one once again. Now in solitude, she found it an easy task. It wasted no time at all getting into the story. Within the first five pages there was a passionate love scene between the two characters Clara and Philip, both of whom she knew nothing about. It then ended suddenly with Philip being ripped from Clara's arms and taken away. It left Hermione's heart racing. She was hooked. She needed to know more. Who they were and how they fell in love. Where and why Philip was taken. What would happen to Clara without him? She would definitely finish the book by tonight—or so she thought.

"Hermione," someone called from outside the tent.

Hermione froze. She heard someone call her name but had been too distracted to listen for _who_ had called her name. And lets face it; she had already replaced Clara and Philip with herself and Remus. What if it was him? What could he possibly want? With her? Right now?

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Can we come in?"

"Of course," she replied instantly. 'Wait we?' she thought to herself confused.

"Hermione can we please sleep here? Please?" Harry asked as he and Ron entered the tent.

Hermione frowned with immense disappointment.

"No you cannot. You have your own tent."

"No we don't."

"Yes you do! Go set it up! Like I told you to do before."

"We already tried that," answered Harry.

"Which is why we don't have it anymore," added Ron.

"What do you mean?"

"It wouldn't go up and then Remus noticed that it was broken," began Ron.

"So then Ron lit it on fire," concluded Harry tossing a scolding look at Ron.

Hermione stared at them in disbelief. Why hadn't she just set up their tent herself?

"So we can stay?"

"No! Sleep outside on the couches!"

"It's freezing out there Mione," they both pleaded.

"It wont be so bad. See? I'll show you," Ron assured her as climbed into the large bed fallowed by Harry.

The two boys made themselves comfortable while Hermione said nothing. There was enough room for the three of them but that didn't make her feel any better about it.

"See? Nice and Cozy," Harry affirmed. "Goodnight."

And just like that all the lights in the tent went out.

"Night," Hermione grumbled as she once again tossed her book to the side and lay down.

It wasn't long before the two boys managed to take over the entire bed. Between the lack of room and their snoring, Hermione wasn't likely to get any sleep. And if she wasn't going to sleep, there was no sense in torturing herself also by staying there. So she left.

The temperature outside the tent had continued to drop but it was still nowhere near freezing as they had claimed. Hermione relit the fire with her wand but then opted not to sit in the empty living room. Instead she walked back down to the river. The moon wasn't full, but still bright and its light reflected beautify on the water. She sat in the grass at the waters edge. Chetwood was working its magic again as she noticed herself growing even more peaceful than before.

"I'm afraid they're not coming," came a low voice behind her.

Hermione had not expected anyone else to be awake. She breathed in deep, somehow unable to reply. His presence made her feel lightheaded. How had he known she was out here?

Remus took a seat in the grass next to her. The grin on his face was all too telling.

"So did you decide to wait up for the Whisps? Or are you just sick of sharing a tent with frick and frack?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The tent I could have managed, but the bed got way too crowded."

"They stole your bed?"

"You seem surprised."

"It's just that they were both afraid to go in your tent, almost terrified." Remus mused.

"Well I guess after all of our 'bonding' I'm not so scary anymore."

"Eh, I wouldn't say that."

Hermione laughed. "What are you doing up?"

"Oh, I won't get much sleep tonight, if any," he replied simply.

"Why not?"

"Let's just say that I'm feeling wolfy."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Wolfy?"

"Yep. I was going to go for a walk or sit in the woods and look at the moon. Yah know, wolf stuff." He then lay back, casually resting on bent elbows.

Hermione rested her head on her knee and candidly stared at him, examining. He smiled back at her questioningly.

"What?"

She ignored him and bit the corner of her lip to stop herself from smiling as she continued to stare.

"What?" He asked again and then shoved her gently off balance.

Hermione giggled and turned completely around to face his direction.

"What happened to you?"

"Happened to me? Nothing _happened_ to me," he teased and momentarily turned away from her. He knew exactly what she was asking of him, but he wasn't ready to give her an answer.

"Don't play with Remus! You know what I mean."

He sighed. "Leave it to you to be the one to ask questions."

She shrugged sarcastically. "I've been known to nag."

He gave a slight groan of discontent, but she didn't back down. He was defeated.

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Everything," she replied. The word flew out of her mouth before she could stop it. And once she realized what she'd said, she felt her cheeks blush uncontrollably.

But to her surprise, there was a brief increased in Remus' disposition, as if a light had flashed on behind his eyes. And he was looking at her differently now. His eyes were locked onto her own, searching, debating his next move, until finally, he sat up.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything."

And as he brushed past her to get to his feet she became overwhelmed by his scent. Hermione could never pin point what it was exactly that he smelt of, but whenever she was close enough to catch it, it elevated all her senses. And flung her mind immediately back to all her favorite moments shared with him. Number one of course being the way he held her in his arms, in the library, after he had to kill a man—for her.

He stood above her now, holding out his hand for her to take. "Walk with me and I'll tell you my secrets."

With pleasure, she placed her delicate fingers into his rough callused palm and he lifted her to her feet. Remus then nervously grabbed at the back of his hair and slid his other hand into his pocket.

"I just hope it doesn't change your opinion of me."

"Remus, I don't think anything could."

They took a few steps before he actually began to talk. He was ordering events in his head and debating with himself what he would actually tell her and how. He had assured her that he'd tell her everything. But he would proceed cautiously, only continuing if she seemed like she honestly wanted to hear it all.

"Um okay—so," he hesitated, unsure how exactly to start. "I guess I will start from the beginning."

"As I'm sure you know already, werewolves are incredibly fast—strong—unpredictable. Basically killing machines and something that I never wanted to be. I could have gone underground or joined a pack, but I always rejected the wolf half of me. After I was allowed to go to Hogwarts and ended up making friends, I decided that I needed to learn more about the wolf so that I could do everything in my power to protect those that I loved from him. You see, when I transform I am in a way aware of what is going on, but at the same time I am not the one in control and I don't think I could stop it from killing—if I needed to."

Hermione listened to him speak as if it was all new information to her. And even though she was well learned in the study of werewolves, it didn't compare to hearing it straight from Remus' own mouth, his own experiences.

"So then it occurred to me that if I kept my body in a weakened state, it would also make the wolf weaker. And if it ever came down to it—I would want you all to be able to kill the weakened wolf rather than be killed by—me."

Hermione shuddered at the thought of any of them ever having to make that choice.

"But that of course is not what a werewolf is supposed to do. The wolf blood alone keeps the body strong, so you really have to work to suppress it. And at the same time, the body needs to be strong enough to survive the transformation each month. It's a very thin and very risky line, but it had always been the best option. And that basically brings us to the reason why I left."

Hermione's blood ran cold as she inherently understood what would come next and she unintentionally stopped walking. "Remus," she breathed as she reached out and grabbed his hand once more.

He took it in his and turned to see that she had stopped. An affectionate expression played across his features and he gently squeezed her hand as he continued.

"Each month it had been getting worse. It got to the point where I wouldn't fully recover for an entire month. And the cycle would just repeat, rapidly depleting my strength. This was about the time that we had just began to see Voldemort's actions surface, so I made the decision to keep myself healthy enough to finish the war. I figured there was a bigger danger than me at that time. But then afterwards—when you were all safe again, I would go away—to die," he said uneasily as he watched the look of absolute horror creep onto Hermione's face.

"I figured I'd just go somewhere peaceful and live out whatever life I had left, until eventually the transformation would kill the wolf and myself."

Her eyes filled up with tears that would not fall. It warmed his heart to see this.

"Remus why would you want to do that?" she pleaded with him, her words tinged with accusation. She wanted to be caring, but she couldn't help feeling personally hurt by his selfish decision.

"Don't ask me that Hermione. You know I don't have an answer you would want to hear."

She knew he was right, but it didn't help to calm the anger inside of her. How could he have ever made that decision when there were so many people who loved him? Who needed him. Sirius needed him, Harry needed him, she needed him. He had only been back for a day and already, she had felt the best she had felt in the last two years.

"What changed your mind?" she asked.

"I don't really know. Something happened during the war that wouldn't let me do it anymore. But at the time I just brushed it off. Thought that feeling uncertain was probably a normal reaction to death and I had already made up my mind, so I saw it through—to the end."

Hermione struggled not to let the tears in her eyes drop. She had no idea how dark his thoughts had been. And she tried to think back for any signs she might have missed, but came up with nothing. He was a mastermind of emotional concealment.

"Remus, I had no idea—" but he silenced her by brushing a stray curl out of her face.

"That was the way I wanted it."

"I went through with it. Right before it happened, I realized that I truly did not want to die, but it was already too late and I had to accept it. It was horrible, the most painful transformation I had ever experienced. But it was also quick. I don't remember a thing that happened, but somehow I survived it. And afterwards, I wanted life again. I can't really explain what changed my mind so drastically. It felt as if there was something I would be leaving behind. Like something was anchoring me to this world that I just could not go on without—"

Hermione unsuccessfully let one tear drop. She had nothing to say to say to this man standing in front of her. He had been her hero so many times before and she had failed to recognize his pain.

He cupped her face in his hand and brushed away the tear with his thumb, "Be without it."

Hermione closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to absorb the tears.

"I'm selfish—being here with all of you, putting you in danger."

"No your selfish for trying to leave us," Hermione answered, voice raspy from the salty tears dripping down her throat.

"It doesn't matter either way. I wasn't strong enough to end it."

Hermione couldn't think of what else to say. She wasn't at all satisfied by his answer even if it seemed like he planned on staying. She didn't want him to feel guilty about life. How could he ever believe that his death would have relieved anyone?

She leaned into him and he embraced her warmly. She needed it. Needed to wrap her arms around him and never let him go. Never let him slip away to his death again. He was the only man that ever made her feel this dizzy crazy kind of love and even if she knew she'd never have him, she still didn't want to ever be left behind. They held each other in silence. Their silence, the one they had grown accustom to during the war. The kind of silence that always seemed to say so much more, bring them so much closer, than any words ever could.

"Hermione!" Remus exclaimed suddenly, much too excitedly for the current circumstances. "Hermione look!" he said again as he spun her around in his arms.

All round them the air was filled with the twinkling of thousands of bright, almost iridescent, lights.

"The Whisps," she breathed in astonishment.

They shown beautify. No bigger than fireflies, but brighter by far. And their light glowed in varying shades of blue and purple, mimicking the glimmer of moonlight perfectly.

"They're real! Hermione! They're really real!" Remus continued to shout animatedly as he walked out to them. He laughed, overjoyed, and smiled radiantly. And Hermione was reassured that he would be okay.

He rushed back over to her and picked her up, spinning her around. Causing her to let that pitiful schoolgirl giggle escape her lips yet again. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck until he stopped.

She looked at him, still tight in his arms. "Promise me that you're okay."

He heaved a heavy sigh, "Do you think badly of me?"

"I don't. I just think you seriously undermine everyone's love for you."

He grinned at her, relief written across his face. He leaned close and kissed her cheek lightly. "I promise," he whispered. "Come on, let's go wake the others."

Hermione watched a second as he started back. Things were going to be even more difficult for her now that she would be adding gorgeous body and boyish charm to the reasons why she loved him hopelessly.

"Come on Granger!"

Hermione laughed aloud to herself at his choice of expression, shaking away all the intense emotions that had just wholly consumed her.

"Coming Professor!"

Somehow she felt sure that everything might finally be all right.


	8. Fuzzy Footed Princess

Luna burst through the curtain of her tent clumsily in her big fluffy slippers. Failing to regain her balance, she tumbled to the ground, landing on her back. But rather than get up right away, she stayed there, gazing up at her surroundings.

"They're Spectacular!" She applauded as she sprang to her feet.

She then took off running, jumping, and dancing around joyously. Between her bright bouncy curls and flowing nightdress, she truly looked like a fuzzy footed princess.

Everyone else was awake and outside too, gawking at the speckled field. The mixed expressions of utter astonishment and overwhelming relief on the boys' faces were priceless. Apparently Hermione wasn't the only one worried about Luna not getting her wish. They had made it seem like they were dreading the trip because it would be boring, but truly they just didn't believe the Whisps would come. And none of them wanted to have to try and help Luna through another problem they couldn't fix. All their attempts at stopping the trip made simple sense to Hermione now, they were trying to protect her.

"Did you do this?" Sirius questioned Remus quietly through an artificial smile, so as not to draw attention.

"No," he answered, casually scratching his nose to hide his mouth. "You really think I could do all this?"

"You've faked worse."

"That's debatable," Remus responded in an indignant tone.

"Hermione, did he do this?"

"He couldn't have," she whispered back. "I was with him the whole time."

"Unless he did it while you weren't looking—"

"Sirius I'm just as astonished as you are."

"Well either way, I'm glad. I was dreading what would happen when they didn't come."

"I know. And I swore they didn't exist—" Remus began.

"Remus!" Luna shrieked. "Can you believe this?"

"It's wonderful Luna," he beamed at her.

"And you didn't believe me when I said that they'd come."

"I know—"

"But I told you they would!" she continued excitedly. "I told you that just because nobody can find them doesn't mean they don't exist. And look! I bet you believe me now!"

"I know I can't believe it—"

"C'mon!" she shouted and grabbed hold of his arm. "They're going to settle in the water. We've got to see it!"

She then pulled him down to the water where Harry, Ron, and Neville were already standing. Hermione and Sirius followed. Sirius snickered, enjoying the idea of Remus being wrong about something entirely too much.

"What are they doing?" Sirius asked as he gestured towards the water where the Whisps, in great numbers, were beginning to descend.

"They're going to mate and lay their eggs in the water," Remus replied.

The river's surface sparkled as the clusters of lights bobbed up and down in the drift. It was calming to watch, almost hypnotizing. And for a long while nobody said anything, until Sirius broke the silence laughing.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy."

"What?"

"I mean they're out there doing their thing and we're all here just staring at them."

"Yeah I guess it is kinda creepy," Ron agreed.

He, Harry, and Sirius returned to the tents. And after Luna had had her fill, she and Neville called it a night too. Hermione now found herself alone with Remus once again.

Hermione took a seat on a large flat rock that was just a couple yards back from where he stood. Remus remained standing. Feet planted. Knees locked. Arms folded. Lost in his thoughts again. Hermione smiled to herself as she tried to think of when exactly she became such an expert on his body language. He wore the same look that he had while lost in thought at dinner. What could it possibly be that had him so distracted?

"So what are they exactly?" She asked just to break the silence.

He switched character in an instant, holding his hands behind his back and pacing in the sand. He was in complete teacher mode, which looked much less staid in his snug fitting t-shirt and fraying cargo shorts. Hermione watched this familiar, more intellectual, Remus Lupin resurface. It pleased her to see that he hadn't lost this other side of him completely.

"They're a miniscule type of fairy with very little impact. So elusive in fact, they were thought to not exist at all, or at least to have become extinct. Next to nothing is known about them, diet, habits; even their place of origin is up for debate. They seem to serve no purpose whatsoever! The only known text about them comes from the Ancient Arian Peoples and then they are mentioned again in the mythology of the Ancient Greeks as a creation of Artemis."

"Luna said she made them out of pure moonlight?"

"Yes."

"But I don't understand, I thought Selene was goddess of the moon."

"She is but Artemis is goddess of the wilderness, the hunt, and wild animals."

"How does that connect?"

"Wild animals worship the moon."

"How do you know that?"

Remus grinned. "Because I am one."

He then sat down in the sand by her feet and rested his back against the rock.

"So what do you think their purpose is?" she questioned him.

"I have a theory."

"Are you going to share it with me?"

"Not yet."

Hermione asked no further questions on the subject, but she had heard enough to guess that the Whisps were certainly the topic that had been on his mind all night. But now the question was why? Why such a fascination? Like he already said, they seemingly serve no purpose. They were just beautiful, mystical, and obscure. All perfect reasons for fascination.

Hermione was tired. It had to be very early in the morning by now and all the excitement from the day had finally caught up to her. She lay down on her side and bent her arm up under her head. There was just enough room to curl up like this. It wasn't particularly comfortable, but Hermione wasn't worried about that. She wouldn't go to sleep until Remus did. She didn't want to miss any opportunity to hear more of the thoughts that were in his head. Yet, already she could feel herself drifting.

"That cannot be comfortable," Remus' words reached her ears just before she fell asleep.

"Its not terrible," she forced her voice to sound awake.

"Your not tired?"

"Not after the excitement," she lied. Hermione rolled onto her back gazing up at the sky. The glow of the moon did look very similar to the glow the Whisps emitted.

Some silence passed until Remus spoke again. "So, I've already told you what I was doing. What have you been up to?"

This was another conversation she had wanted to have with Remus, yet somehow she had completely forgot.

"Oh right, I've been meaning to bring this up." She sat up.

"Go on then."

"Well you remember the job we were doing in Dumbledore's office—"

"I could never forget." He smiled genuinely at her and Hermione's heart leapt.

"Right well, McGonagall hired me on to continue that job. I've been reading through the rest of his notes, cataloging, and mapping out the various projects he was working on."

"How's that going?"

"Well its easier and far less stressful when you're not looking for something specific."

"And when Death Eaters aren't trying to break in and kill you?"

"That too. Did I ever get to thank you for that?"

"For what?"

"Saving my life."

"You could have handled him. My decision to kill him was merely out of convenience."

"You are joking about that right?"

"Only slightly. I have faith that you would have killed him but he was so distracted he didn't even know I was there. I didn't want things to get messy."

"I always thought you killed him so I wouldn't have to."

Remus smirked and then sat back thoughtfully. "What makes you think that?"

Hermione wasn't sure how he was going to take her response, but she was always honest with him. "You killed him while his back was turned. It seemed out of character for you."

"It was." Was his simple reply and then he brought his hands to his mouth as he thought back. "That day haunts me Hermione. He caught us both off guard. I still can't figure out how he managed to get in the office unnoticed. We had grown too comfortable and let our guard down. All I remember is hearing another male voice, rushing around the corner and seeing him standing there with his wand aimed at you. Seeing that—I really don't know—it snapped something inside me and before I knew what I'd done he was dead."

"Instinct I guess."

"And actually, I've been meaning to ask you something. Why didn't you cry out or do something to let me know he was attacking you?"

"He thought I was the only one there and I figured that if anything happened to me, you would still be there to kill him before he took any of the files we had found."

"That's the worst answer you could have possibly given me."

She loved his protective nature towards her but feared it was only because he felt he was responsible.

"We were in a war Remus."

He remained silent.

"There's no point in stressing over what could have been done differently. We're both alive and that's all that matters."

"Is being alive enough for you?" He asked it as if it were a stray though that had escaped his head. But Hermione answered him earnestly.

"For now."

He seemed to agree with her answer.

"Oh and remember when I told you that I was comfortable up here?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I lied," she replied sliding down into the sand next to him and yawning.

"I assume that means you lied about being tired then too?"

"Only slightly."

Remus smiled at her, stretched his legs out and lifted his hands from his lap. Hermione slid into the familiar position resting her head on his leg and he draped his left arm lightly on her side. This was how they had slept every night in the library of Dumbledore's office after the intruder, with Remus leaning against a bookshelf and Hermione's head against his leg. Hermione was terrified to be left on her own, so they stuck together with their wands always within reach. Remus' light touch on her side made her feel safe and protected. These were the moments she thought of so often. But just as it always happened back then, Hermione fell asleep too quickly to really enjoy being so close to him.


	9. Unexpected Delivery

Hermione awoke in the sand well rested and warmed by the morning sun, but alone. Disenchanted, she rolled over and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Under her head lay a pillow that wasn't there last night and draped over her body was Remus' green shirt. She looked around for him, but he wasn't there. Waking up with him would have been nice, but it also would have raised unwanted questions. What would the others have said about it? Besides, him leaving his shirt was good enough.

Hermione brought the fabric to her nose and breathed in deep. His scent. Now she could finally figure out what it was exactly. It was outdoorsy like the smell of the woods and grass. But also kind of stuffy, like fire and new parchment. And all of that was wrapped up in then general smell of spearmint. Hermione smiled to herself. Maybe she could tell him she lost the shirt and secretly keep it.

However, before she could work out that plan, a different scent reached her nose. Something spicier and it made her mouth water.

"Breakfast?" Remus asked while offering her a plate. There was ham, sausage, eggs and toast on it. As hungry as she was, she would have much preferred the shirtless man hold the plate.

"Thanks," she replied dropping his shirt to the sand quickly and sitting up.

He surveyed her curiously but said nothing.

"When did you get up?" she asked as she bit into a piece of toast.

"Only a little while ago. Sirius was hungry and woke me up."

Hermione almost choked. So they hadn't gone unnoticed after all. "Is everyone else up too?" she asked trying to not sound anxious.

"No just Sirius. Who by the way manages to sleep through everything else other than hunger." He then smiled and walked back to the camp taking his shirt with him.

Hermione let an out a long distressing sigh. How long would it be until Sirius made a joke about stumbling upon them sleeping like that to everyone else. How humiliated and uncomfortable would Remus be? More importantly, how would she keep her face from flushing and effectively blowing her cover that it meant nothing more to her?

Luckily for Hermione, she never had to find out. The morning passed quickly without Sirius so much as giving her a peculiar look. Just like nothing had happened. Maybe it truly was no big deal to anyone other than herself. Or maybe Remus had had the good sense to erase Sirius' memory of it.

By noon, everyone was packed and ready to go. Luna flicked her wand at their campsite, returning the flattened grass to its original undisturbed condition. It was as if they were never there.

They decided to apparate back to the port key rather than walk because everyone was still very tired from the day before, but Hermione secretly wished that they had walked. She wasn't ready to leave Chetwood and return to her boring daily life.

When they landed in the woods just behind Grimmauld Place Hermione felt the sinking immediately. Chetwood had affected her more than she initially realized. Now her body felt heavy and she struggled to get her mind into that same carefree state. She must have been the only one to experience it because everyone else walked straight off towards the back porch without any second thoughts.

Remus was still beside her. He touched the small of her back and whispered in her ear, "It'll pass." And then followed the rest of them into the house.

"I am exhausted," announced Harry collapsing onto the couch he was getting so attached to.

Ron and Neville followed in his example while Sirius headed into the kitchen.

"What shall we do now?" Luna asked being her normal bubbly self.

"I propose a nap," declared Ron already making himself comfortable.

"I second that," added Harry.

Luna just laughed at them obviously not taking them seriously. Then Sirius came in with an armful of Butterbeer.

"Well I propose a drink, followed by a nap, after which there will be a splendid barbeque, where I do all the grilling and you lot stay as long as you please," he stated holding out his bottle in a toast.

"That sounds perfect," Luna responded dropping down onto the carpet and everyone toasted.

Sirius handed the last bottle to Remus who took it, but regretted to inform that he couldn't stay.

And Hermione's mood sank further.

"What have you possibly got to do right this moment?" Sirius inquired irritated.

"I know, I am sorry. It's just that I was working on something before I left and I really need to get back to it."

"It can't wait?" Ron asked.

"I'm afraid not."

Sirius just stared at his friend as if trying to read him. Then he finally asked, "Is it a woman?"

In that instant, Hermione's mood sunk to the lowest point it could possibly reach. The thought had never even crossed her mind, but obviously if he was seeing someone it would explain perfectly his sudden happy mood change. He probably had no problem whatsoever finding someone. And the image of him strolling into a bar while a horde of adoring women watched him from afar played in her mind. The shock of this realization was enough to make her feel faint and her chest ached as she strained to smile along with everyone else.

Remus smirked at Sirius. "It's not a woman, I really am working on something. And I should go—" he glanced at his watch, "—have gone like five minuets ago."

He then downed the rest of his drink in one swig and clanked the empty bottle against Sirius'. "I'll be back alright? I swear."

"Yeah I remember the last time you said that too."

"Really this time I will. A week and a half tops."

"Uh huh. Well you can be sure that we won't be waiting up for you."

Remus just smiled as he gathered up his pack. Hermione was still standing in the hall and he passed her on his way out.

"See you in a few days then yeah?" he asked as he squeezed her arm in a gesture of goodbye.

"See you," she tried to smile warmly despite what she was feeling.

After that, he was gone. They all looked at Sirius.

"What do you think then?" Harry asked.

"Oh definitely a woman." Everyone laughed.

"Well good for him," said Ron. "This has got to be the first time I ever saw him look genuinely happy."

"And he looked really good," joined Luna.

To which Ron responded, "You better watch out Neville, Luna might be the secret woman."

"He is a very handsome man," Luna replied innocently. "Rather charming too."

"And he smells good," added Harry with a laugh.

"Alright! Alright! Enough stroking his ego. I might be sick," Sirius concluded.

"Don't worry Sirius everyone already knows that you're prepossessing."

But the compliment was lost on him Harry and Ron, who all just looked confused.

"It means attractive," clarified Neville kissing Luna on the forehead. "Sometimes she forgets who she's talking too."

"Ah well in that case thank you Luna. And now I shall take my leave to my awaiting bed. See you all in a couple of hours." Sirius then hoped off up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Hermione couldn't stand the cheeriness any longer. She managed to slip away quietly to her room. Once behind the safety of her locked door, she flung her pack ungraciously on the floor and collapsed into her bed. To make matters worse, the book about Clara and Philip had fallen out and was lying on the floor. Mocking her. But Hermione didn't move. She was completely drained of all energy, and laid still until finally taken by sleep.

When Hermione awoke for the second time that day she had a much clearer head. Firstly, she did not know for a fact that Remus was seeing anyone. He himself had denied it. And secondly, in the case that he was seeing someone, she would be happy for him. No matter what, yesterday did make some things clear to her. He said he remembered their time in the library, just like she did. And even if he didn't feel the same attraction she felt, they were obviously bonded in some meaningful way. He had been very friendly with her the whole trip and had even felt comfortable enough to share his secret with her. And as she thought more about it, she began to feel good again. After all, it was his friendship that she valued wasn't it?

At least she had a few days to figure it out. It would be easier to think logically without him around. And to ensure that her head stay clear, she would spend her time avoiding Sirius, just incase, and not reading that dam book, which she had already kicked under her bed. That night Sirius threw his barbeque and invited some other friends. Bill and Fleur, Ginny, Fred and George, to name a few. But Hermione slept through most of it and only came downstairs for the very end. The company proved to only be a weak distraction. Luna and Neville stayed the night, but were gone by noon the next day. And again, all Hermione wanted to do was sleep the day away. Avoiding what was on her mind. She told anyone that asked that she just wasn't feeling well and wanted to rest now so she wouldn't have to take off from work. By the time Wednesday morning rolled around she actually did feel better and was ready to throw herself back into work. Her logical conclusion? She had enjoyed her weekend spent with Remus, and attributed her unusually wild emotions to the effect that Chetwood had on her.

It was Wednesday morning and Hermione was just about to floo into Dumbledore's office when she decided to go the old fashioned way and apparated to the school gates instead. Hermione often took this way when she was feeling nostalgic and today happened to be a beautiful day outside. Late spring, just before summer. Classes would be ending within the week and Hermione wanted to walk through the grounds and school one last time before the students left for Summer Vacation. After the war much of the school had to be rebuilt and much of it had changed, but she could still look around and fit her favorite memories into place. No other building would ever feel as much like home as this school did.

On the great staircase she passed a group of seventh years that excitedly waved hello. And then a group of noisy boys, one of whom yelled out 'I love you!', followed by, 'Will you marry me?' Hermione just laughed at them and kept walking. A little further up a group of haughty girls eyed her grudgingly. Probably due to the spectacle with whoever that boy was or maybe it was what she was wearing, who knows. Hermione never really understood those kinds of girls. It was vain of her, but this was all part of the fun of walking through the halls of her old school. Eventually she arrived at the office.

"Good morning Hermione dear," said McGonagall as she frantically stacked up the loose papers on her desk. "I was just leaving."

"It's really no trouble at all to me if you stay. Honestly Professor, I can work around you."

Despite Hermione's initial protests, McGonagall left her office completely for Hermione to work three days a week, Wednesday to Friday, insisting that Hermione's job was of much more importance than her own.

"No, no. I really was just on my way out. And besides, these are only the new students letters. They don't actually require me to sign every one. I could flick my wand and be done in an instant if it comes down to it."

"Well if you insist Professor."

"How many times have I told you not to call me Professor?"

"I'm sorry. Head Mistress?" she joked.

But McGonagall just smiled. "You've already graduated and you're a member of the Order. We're colleagues now. Age no longer plays a part."

Hermione appreciated the compliment, but it was ill timed. McGonagall and the others respected them as peers despite their young age, yet age still mattered when it came to her and Remus. Why did he have to keep creeping into her every thought?

"So what will you do with the rest of your day then Minerva?"

"Oh the usual, patrol the halls, check in on the Owlery." Then she whispered, "Possibly sneak off to the Three Broom Sticks if I find the time."

Hermione chuckled, "Your position is just so demanding. How ever do you do it?"

"It's a dream job, though I do miss teaching. But you need to come over here, let me get a look at you."

Hermione dropped her bag on a chair and stood on display.

"Hmm," Minerva frowned. "Well the top is very cute, white, flowy, girly. But Hermione how do you plan to get yourself a man when you're wearing their pants?"

Hermione feigned insulted, "These happen to be called 'boyfriend jeans' and they're very in style!"

"And you know what never goes out of style? A nice skirt and blouse."

Hermione laughed, in the last couple of years Professor McGonagall had become her second surrogate mother right behind the ever-zealous Mrs. Weasley. "I ensure you that I have plenty of those at home and if your planning to set me up with someone here at work, I will do my best to dress up."

"I'll keep you in mind while in my search for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for next fall."

"Oh good. I like tall and lean and maybe with a little scruff."

McGonagall laughed. "Look now I've gone and distracted you!" She rose up from her desk and strode out to the door. "Don't worry Hermione we'll find you a man." And with that she was gone.

Hermione signed, well at least there would be something to look forward to after a long summer of hopelessly crushing on Mr. Out of the Question.

It took Hermione no time at all to get back into routine. Picking up where she left off last week. Dumbledore had extensive notes on everything you could possibly think of and even some things you couldn't. She had even come across her own name a couple of times within the writings on Harry. Unfortunately, for all the things their headmaster was great at, organization was not one of them. Surely these great big piles made sense to him, but to everyone else they were just overwhelming.

She was working on one such pile when suddenly a hand covered her eyes and a strong arm locked around her shoulders. Hermione froze, stunned, she didn't have her wand anywhere near her this time. But before she could get too frightened, a familiar chuckle emitted from the man behind her. She relaxed, practically melting into him.

"Uhg Remus!" she cried out a mixture of relief and annoyance.

He removed his hand from her eyes and wrapped both arms around her shoulders.

"Did I scare you love?"

"A bit."

"You had your guard down again."

"I was unaware I was still being hunted." And her mind wandered slightly at that thought. Half of this man was a predator and the sheer stealth with which he had just snuck up on her proved it.

"Well maybe you should take the extra precaution from now on."

"I take it this means you've figured out how that bastard got in here that night."

He let go of her. "Yes actually, and you're going to feel incredibly stupid when I tell you."

"Do tell me."

"The window."

"Really?" She asked as she strode over to the closed stained glass window. "It doesn't even open."

"It doesn't have to." Remus then reached out as if to touch the glass but his hand went straight through. "The bricks on the outside form the perfect hand and foot holds leading down to a window in the hallway below. One of Dumbledore's inventions I imagine."

"Uh huh," Hermione replied as she stuck her head through the glass. The wall outside looked nothing like a ladder to her and the drop looked deathly steep. "And you climbed that?"

"Well I figured if that lummox Death Eater could do it then so could I."

"Who knew you were so—"

"Brave?"

"I was going to call it reckless."

But Remus wasn't the least bit offended. "Hermione there's a lot of things you don't know about me." The way those words came out of his mouth could only be described as sexy. The blood in her veins burned and her finger tips tingled begging her to reach for him. She suppressed it.

"So what are you doing here?" she questioned him trying to sound casual.

"I am here to return something, borrow something, and deliver—something. In that order."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I am returning these," he said as he lifted up his shirt to reveal a file of papers stuck into the belt line of his jeans. And for the briefest moment, she got to see the perfectly tanned skin of his stomach muscles. Again her fingers twitched.

He then placed the file into one of the piles along the wall and mixed up the stacks. Then he looked back at her triumphantly. "I'm sure if you really tried you could still figure out which one it was, but at least I discouraged you."

"Fair enough."

He then walked to the shelves in the far corner of the private library. "I'm borrowing this," he said shaking a small black book in her direction, not allowing her to see what it was before he hid it away in his back pocket. "Though I doubt very much that anyone would notice if it went missing."

"Except me."

"Which is why I had the good sense to bring this along," he answered, fishing in his pocket for something as he walked back to her. "And this of course brings us up to what I have to deliver."

In his hand lay a small item and as he approached Hermione could make out a red cord with a small gold object on it.

"Its for you—a present of sorts."

Hermione beamed, unable to control it. "For me? Why?"

"Well I saw it and I liked it, but I wasn't going to wear it. So I thought about who I might give it too and naturally you came to mind."

He dropped it into her hand and Hermione recognized the small gold figure instantly. It was a wolf.

"Will you wear it?"

"Of course I'll wear it, its beautiful. Though I don't know what I did to deserve it."

"Just for being a friend." He then took it back from her and clasped it around her neck, brushing her hair out of the way. Hermione's mood soared the instant she metal pendant hit her skin; it was as if she were back in Chetwood.

"So what time do you get off?" he asked her.

"I'm actually already done, I was just going to finish up this pile and then leave."

"Well I still have some time before I have to get back—"

"To your top secret mission," Hermione finished for him.

"You really do catch on quick, you know that?"

"So I've heard."

"Well I think you should save the papers for tomorrow and walk down to the Black Lake with me instead."

"I think that sounds like a perfect idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And you can tell me all about what your working on so secretly," she teased.

"Yeah. Right and then I can pretend to have no idea what you're talking about."

But he was smiling at her and he threw his arm around her shoulders as they left the office together.


	10. Matters of a Sirius Nature

The next few days passed in a blur. Thursday and Friday Hermione continued to take the long way to work, which went quickly. Secretly she hoped that Remus would come back to borrow something else, but of course, he never did.

Friday night came and with it came the Friday night dinner. Every Friday, all four of them got together in the kitchen to help cook and then eat together. Hermione was attempting to read in her room when she was called downstairs to help. On her way out, the golden wolf around her neck flashed in her mirror and she realized she should probably take it off. But the thought of doing so was almost painful. When she had taken it off that first night to go to sleep, she found that it only kept her awake. As if something was pulling her to it, nagging at her to put it back on. And then once she finally gave in, her mind was at peace once again. She left it on, the boys would hardly notice if she dyed her hair purple.

Hermione, who wasn't very good in the kitchen, always offered to make salad. So as she was chopping, Harry made some sort of meat and potatoes, Sirius had soup simmering, and Ron was working on pudding. Another downside to living with all boys, besides the messy bathrooms and displaced dirty socks, was that the food was always heavy. By the time they sat down to eat they were next to exhausted from the cooking like always.

"I just don't understand how he managed to mess up that assignment," Harry began.

"I know! It seemed so simple on paper," replied Sirius.

"Are you really that surprised?" asked Ron. "The mans a Neanderthal, I didn't expect anything else from him."

Hermione was used to being left out of their conversations about work. It didn't bother her in the least. She was happily off in her own little world.

"You know, it wouldn't even seem that bad if we weren't the ones assigned to fix it."

"True."

Then they remembered she was there.

"Hermione your quiet tonight," Harry said.

"Not quiet, just enjoying my soup."

"Well let's hear about your week then."

"It was—you know—the same. I don't exactly have any coworkers, so I don't have any stories for you."

"Well what else is new?"

"Yeah, is that a new necklace?" Ron asked so mannerly and un-Ron-like, that it worried her. Maybe Sirius had said something to them and they were all secretly baiting her. Now that she was worried, she felt the weight of their eyes on her.

"Yes its new," she began. "I got it in Diagon Alley when I was there—Wednesday."

"I like it," he concluded and Harry agreed.

"You know what else that guys problem is—"

Ron and Harry went back to their previous conversation, satisfied that they had included her enough for tonight. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and continued her soup.

"—Isn't that right Sirius?"

But Sirius hadn't been paying attention to them. He was absentmindedly biting the corner of his thumb. "Sorry, didn't hear a word you said." He then locked his slate colored gaze across the table with Hermione's. "Was lost in thought."

After dinner Hermione settled for tea and a book from the library. She backed in, shoving the door open with her shoulder and then lit the fire. When she turned around she was startled to see Sirius sitting on the couch grinning at her.

"Sirius! Why didn't you say anything?" she cried out nearly spilling her tea.

But he just kept smiling with a big dumb grin on his face. "What and spoil all the fun? Besides I'm allowed to sit in my own library aren't I?"

"Yes, but you rarely do. So what do you want?"

"I want to ask you some questions."

"About?"

"About the man who used to be my best friend, but who now seems to be sneaking around without telling me a thing about it."

"What do you expect me to know?"

"A whole lot more than I do—that's for dam sure."

Hermione just looked at him, unsure of where he was coming from.

"So lets start at the beginning shall we? How long have you and Remus been cuddling like that on the beach?" Then he stalled. "No wait let's start at the very beginning—are you REALLY—seriously—truthfully attracted to Remus Lupin?" he asked with blatant cynicism.

Hermione was frozen, paralyzed by his questions. What was she supposed to say? She doubted that she could possibly pull off a convincing lie to Sirius. But her lack of words seemed to be all the answer he required.

"Ok next question. Where is he and what the hell is he doing?"

"I don't know where he is—"

"So you haven't been sneaking off to see him?"

"No of course not I—"

Sirius reached out and brushed his fingers along her neck, stopping at her collarbone. He pulled the red cord out from underneath her shirt. "Then when did he give you this?" he demanded with dark humorless eyes.

"He d-didn't," Hermione stuttered.

"I know—you bought it in the Alley," he quoted her words. "And don't worry, your story works on them. They're completely oblivious to your little Affaire de Coeur. Unfortunately for you darling, I already know that necklace belongs to Remus."

Again Hermione was stunned. Hadn't Remus told her that he'd bought it for her?

"See the funny thing about that necklace is that I have one too," he said as he pulled a red cord out of his pocket, dangling it in front of her face. "And I already know what it does."

"What it does?"

She could tell by the look on Sirius' face that that was not the answer he was expecting.

"He didn't tell you?"

Hermione felt shrunken under Sirius' interrogation, as if she were a small child. Apparently she still didn't know what was going on.

"He told me he bought it and then thought of giving it to me."

Sirius' gaze became both dissatisfied and a touch concerned.

"Did he give you any reason why he would give you that charm?"

"He just said it was for being a friend."

Sirius' look softened completely after that. And he let out a groan as he collapsed back into the couch. He held his head in his hands for a moment and when he lifted his eyes to meet Hermione's, she could see the worry.

"Well he basically instructed you to wear that, so I'm putting mine on for good measure." Sirius dropped his own necklace around his neck.

"What does it do?"

"Protects you."

"Protects me from what?"

"Werewolves."

"Why would he give me something to protect me against werewolves?"

"Maybe your in danger."


	11. Wherefore art thou

Remus had assured them he'd be back in a week and a half. Yet, despite his promise, he never returned. In his absence, Hermione took to staying close to home. She was terrified that she'd miss him if she left. Consequently, she struggled to find ways to occupy the time, not that it really helped. Growing stir-crazy was inevitable.

In the meantime, her brain buzzed with all the questions she had for Remus, running through the different scenarios in her head. The question that was nagging at her the most was why he didn't just tell her the truth about the necklace. She loved that he had given it too her. In fact, she never took it off, but there were a lot of questions surrounding it.

The more she contemplated them, the more puzzled she became. The fact that he didn't mention the charm was for protection would have her believe that he didn't intended to protect her. Which of course was good, because then she wouldn't have to worry that she might be in danger. But at the same time, that argument made her question what his motive for giving it to her at all was. Why did he give her one of his own possessions and then lie about it? There was a significant difference between 'I got you something' and 'I've had this for a long time and am giving it to you'. The fact that Sirius had the same exact charm wrapped around his neck proved it had to be important to them. And in the back of her mind, Hermione knew that eventually she would have to ask Sirius for the story behind it, but honestly, she was dreading that conversation more than confronting Remus.

As days continued to pass, Hermione grew increasingly worried about Remus. Fear of the unknown had always been the hardest for her to deal with; you can't calculate a solution for what isn't known. The concern gnawed at her until finally, she couldn't take anymore. Sirius was noticeably worried too. He flopped about the house going room to room in search of chores. It was when Hermione caught him polishing the Black Family Portraits that she decided that they both needed to get out of the house.

Sirius was sitting in the dark living room smoking when Hermione marched in fully dressed for a night out and declared that they were leaving.

"I'd really rather stay here."

Hermione furrowed her brow, "You know he isn't coming."

Sirius turned on the lamp to his left. His face looked completely drained in the shadows it casted. "I know. I went looking for him. Checked all his normal spots, but nobodies seen him."

"So whatever he's doing—"

"He's not doing it here," Sirius finished her thought, leaning back in the chair and taking a long drag on his cigarette.

Sirius never smoked alone. So the fact that he was doing so now assured Hermione that he was more worried than he was letting on. She refrained from pointing this out to him.

"He could be anywhere," she replied dryly.

"He's probably at home."

"Which is exactly where nobody can find him," she answered brusquely. She was a bit on edge.

But Sirius seemed unfazed. "Unfortunate isn't it."

Hermione crossed her arms close to her chest as a familiar chill came over her body. The weight of the secret Remus had entrusted to her was taking its toll. And in the wake of his disappearance she was feeling a growing urgency to tell Sirius.

"Your worried about him." It wasn't a question, but rather an acknowledgment and it rescued Hermione from her internal debate.

"Aren't you?"

"Of course I am, but he's been doing this sort of thing ever since I've known him."

Hermione was unconvinced, but she wasn't about to tell Sirius that she knew Remus better than he did. And more importantly, she hoped she didn't.

"Come on," Sirius said, abruptly getting up. "You're right. We need to get out of this miserable house."

Hermione was taken back by his sudden change in opinion, but Sirius was already splashing water on his face and hair in the bathroom sink.

"There's no sense sitting here worrying ourselves, he'll show up when he's ready. He always does," he assured her as he retrieved his leather jacket from the hall closet.

Reluctantly, she took her jacket too. Hermione wasn't sure exactly what had changed his mind, but she now felt hesitant about going out. But before she could protest, Sirius led her out the door, kicking it closed behind them.

The night air was crisp and cool. And a rare summer breeze blew against them as they walked down the alley together. Once outside, Hermione felt revived. The worry in the pit of her stomach became much less agonizing and more like a dull pressure, annoying but tolerable. Remus was a grown man, smart, and he wouldn't deliberately put himself in danger, at least not without telling someone first. He was just busy and there was nothing more too it.

The end of the alley opened onto the center of the main strip. It was a busy Saturday night, with bar hoppers of all ages bumping into each other as they passed. Some were in a hurry, while others stumbled along barely able to stand. Hermione had been so preoccupied with getting out of the house that she had forgotten how much she hated the scene this late at night.

As she mentally berated herself for the slip up, a pack of disorderly muggle frat boys stormed past them trailing a pair of uninterested girls. Sirius instinctively pulled her under his arm, saving her from being trampled by them.

'I don't understand these muggles. What kind of man doesn't get out of the way for a lady?"

Hermione glanced up at him and smiled, "The kind girls like them run away from."

She remained close to him as they navigated the overcrowded streets. And as always, people took notice. Even here in the muggle world where Sirius wasn't recognized, he turned heads.

"It's always amusing to see different peoples reactions when I go out with you."

"Agreed," Hermione replied as two clearly underage girls glared at her.

"Some of the stares I get—I can't tell whether they're impressed or horrified."

Just then a girl in a skimpy black dress, who couldn't have been much older than Hermione, winked at Sirius as she passed.

Hermione chuckled, "And I think that one might have been an invitation."

"Not a bad one either," Sirius replied as he turned his head to watch her walk away.

"I almost feel like I should be insulted."

Sirius smirked at her, "Come on, let's get out of the crowd."

Sirius opened the door to a dank little pub called the Grizzly Bear and Hermione was pleased by his choice. The Grizzly Bear was furnished in heavy dark woods with tattered seat cushions. It was dimly lit, aside from the faint yellow glow emitted by the lamps hanging above each table. There was always dust on the ground and smoke in the air. And it was never crowded, at least not with muggles. For the Wizarding World, it was a well-kept secret.

Tonight there were a decent number of tables taken up and even a couple of people at the bar, but it was by no means crowded, and in the gloom you hardly noticed anyone. Hermione grabbed them a booth as Sirius strode over to the bar. She sank into the familiar velvet cushion and fell into a comfortable stare, not really taking in any of what she was seeing. Absentmindedly, she touched the wolf charm around her neck, just to make sure it was still there. She would feel horrible if she lost it.

Sirius was taking an awful long time to just get two drinks, but then Hermione spotted the problem. Not for the first time, some woman had him trapped. She was an older woman, maybe around Sirius' age, and Hermione could just imagine what she was in the middle of telling him. He on the other hand, kept a polite, slightly distant, manner. He was using his trademark 'I'm-not-interested-but-I-want-you-to-think-I'm-a-gentleman' technique. Hermione had seen its effect many times before. In the end the women walked away beaming even though he had just rejected them. Yet, when this woman walked away she looked totally insulted. And Sirius was clearly struggling to hide a triumphant grin that pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"And what did she want?" Hermione solicited as he handed her the drink.

"That lovely woman named Veronica was just informing me that she saw the girl I walked."

"And what did she say about her?" Hermione giggled.

"Basically she sized you up and came to the conclusion that she could do anything you could, plus a whole lot more."

"Did she really? Well how dare she!" Hermione quipped.

"And then she let me know that experience is much more satisfying."

"And you said?"

"That I was very satisfied with the experiences you were providing me."

Hermione praised him for the perfect remark. "Ah, so we're lovers tonight. Thanks for informing me."

"Yeah, I forgot to ask before we came in, but I couldn't resist her reaction."

Hermione smiled into her drink.

This game that they were playing had started a long time ago, after Ron and Hermione had broken up for good. Ron started going out right away and Harry became his wingman. Hermione obviously wanted no part of it and Sirius got in the way, so the both of them were left out. Then they started going out together. In the beginning he was a comfort for her. He helped her through the breakup in an older brother fashion and then after that, they just enjoyed one another's company. Sirius could annoy her sometimes, especially when with the other two boys, but alone he was actually a lot of fun. And the more they went out, the more they both noticed the reaction they got from muggles who didn't know who they were. From then on, each night before they left, they would devise a story to tell strangers who questioned their relationship. Some nights they were siblings, other nights they were in a band together, and sometimes, like tonight, they fed the people what they wanted to hear and told them they were lovers. The funniest night Hermione could remember was when they told a pious old man that they were happily married with three children, and watched as he struggled to do the math in his head. In the end, he wasn't quite sure whether or not he accepted their relationship.

Hermione knew what all those women saw in Sirius, but after living together and getting to him so well, he had become like her protective and slightly erratic older brother. And since then she just couldn't see him in any other way.

"Ok Sirius," Hermione began, the drink giving her more confidence. "You must know that I'm going to ask you about the necklace."

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up."

"I'm choosing this moment."

"Well to start, we never called them _necklaces_." Then he grimaced, "It sounds so girly. But Remus gave us the _charms_ after we became animagi. He agreed to let us go out with him if we'd agree to wear them."

"To protect you from him?"

"To protect us from other Werewolves. I don't know exactly how it works but apparently the underground workings of the Werewolf Community is very proactive and had found a way to solve this problem."

"Problem?"

"The problem of protecting their families. Werewolves are territorial and competitive and also attracted to their own kind. Remus was worried that for whatever reason, other Werewolves would attack us, maybe even in our human form, to get at him. To force him into joining their pack."

"And?"

"And there's really nothing else to it. Somehow the charms are a part of him so he knows where you are, but others don't. Its like the four wearers are in their own secret pact invisible to other Werewolves. Like I said, I don't know how it works. I never really thought it was doing anything. But hey, I guess I've never been attacked right?"

"And Remus wore one too?"

"We all did."

"So he gave me his?"

"I'm not sure about that," Sirius began, but he broke eyes contact and his expression became hard. "The night James died and they were looking for me, Remus found me first. I had the charm on me because I wanted Remus to find me and I gave it to him before I ran off. Now I'm wondering if he somehow recovered the other two as well."

"How would he do that?"

"Well he would know exactly where they were. James' was probably in his house and the rat would have left his behind before he disappeared."

"So Remus knows where we are right now?"

"If he's checking up on us, then yes. He knows exactly where we are."

Hermione was about to ask another question when a high-pitched shriek came from behind and startled her.

"Hermione! Sirius!" Luna Lovegood greeted them.

They said hello back and Hermione scooted further into the booth so Luna could sit down.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. Honestly she hoped that Luna wouldn't stay long as she really wanted to get back to the conversation she was having with Sirius.

"I'm meeting Neville here soon, but I came a little early. It's such a nice night out and I wanted to walk."

"Probably why there are so many people out there," Sirius answered. He never seemed to know what to say to her and always ended up just making awkward conversation.

"It is crowded tonight! But I find that they are fascinating to watch."

Hermione and Sirius both smiled at her, neither of them ready with something else to say. Hermione sipped her drink to buy herself some time.

"Is Remus with you?" Luna asked.

"Nope, haven't a clue where he is either," Sirius replied.

"Oh I thought he'd be here. I saw him today."

Hermione choked on her drink.

"You saw him today?" Sirius questioned.

"Uh huh," Luna answered, completely oblivious to the significance.

"Where?"

"At my house," she replied, a little wary of Sirius' forcefulness.

Then it was Hermione's turn to shout. "Your house?" she questioned with disbelief, and the tiniest bit of jealousy. "What was he doing there?"

Luna had obviously not expected such a reaction and glanced curiously between them. "He came over this afternoon and helped me move some boxes and then we had lunch."

"Oh so you asked him to help you move some furniture," Sirius specified and Hermione eased up.

"I didn't ask him. He just showed up at the door."

A silent conversation passed between Hermione and Sirius. They had both assumed him to be extremely busy and possibly in danger, while really he was hanging out at Luna's place? Something wasn't right.

Hermione proceeded, attempting not to come off sounding so abrupt. "So when he showed up, what did he say?"

"How did he look?" added Sirius.

Luna laughed at them. "He looked fine and he said that he had some free time and remembered me saying that I was trying to take down my mothers things from the attic and he offered to help."

"And that's what you two did?" Sirius inquired.

"Yes, first we brought down all the boxes. Then he went through them dusting and polishing the stuff while I found a place to put it all."

"And then you had lunch and then he left?"

"Well we had lunch, and then tea, and then he left," she clarified.

"He didn't happen to mention what he was working on did he?"

"No, What's he working on?"

"And he seemed perfectly fine?"

"Yes, why wouldn't he?"

"And your sure nothing else interesting happened."

"Like what?"

Sirius went silent. Hermione had been silent the whole time, they both just looked at Luna expecting her to say something that might give then an insight into what Remus was doing.

"Oh actually," Luna began as she brought her hand to her neck and pulled a red cord out of her shirt. "Remus gave me this."

Dangling at the end of it was a golden wolf. The very same one that she and Sirius were both wearing.

"Oh my god! You have one too!" Luna exclaimed pointing at Sirius' neck.

"So does Hermione," he answered as he looked to her.

Hermione cleared her face too late. Sirius must have caught the disappointment in her look, but at this point she could care less. Who was she kidding if she thought Sirius didn't already know she liked Remus? She had always believed that out of the order members, her and Remus shared a special bond, but maybe she was completely wrong. She wanted to ask Luna how he gave her the necklace, what he had said. But she was too much of a coward to do it. Instead she forced a smile at her and tried to remind herself that it wasn't Luna she was mad at.

"Ooo I think Neville just walked in. I better go," Luna said jumping up from the booth. "Oh and I'm working on throwing a party at my house, so I'll see you guys soon!"

They said goodbye and then Luna bounced away completely unaware of the tension that had just descended on the three of them.

Hermione stared at her empty glass, unable to look Sirius in the eye. She could keep it together, she was good at hiding her true feelings, but Sirius knew her too well to buy it. With any luck, he just wouldn't say anything.

"Let's get out of here," he said as he got to him feet. Hermione moved to get up, but still said nothing. He grabbed her hand and held it as they made their way out of the bar. It was a foreign, un-Sirius-like gesture, but it was comforting. As they approached the door Hermione saw his intended purpose, Veronica was in perfect view of the door and she was looking daggers at her holding hands with Sirius. Hermione could practically feel the grin on Sirius' face and it did help to cheer her up; she even let a tiny laugh escape.

Outside the bar Hermione went right, but Sirius pulled her left.

"We're not going home?" she tried not to whine.

"We are, we're taking the scenic route."

Hermione groaned inwardly. It was a nice night and she knew Sirius was trying to put time between now and her going home to brood in her room, but that's really all she wanted to do. Still she fallowed him left into the invigorating night air and managed to let go of some of the anger. The only thing worse than being angry with Remus, was not knowing if she should be angry with Remus.


	12. Give in to Me

When Hermione and Sirius finally got home that night, Hermione went straight to her room, and Sirius didn't try to stop her. She threw her smoky smelling clothes in the hamper, replacing them with pajamas, and slumped into bed. With shaky hands she unclasped the wolf charm from her neck. It looked so perfect to her that it was almost impossible to be angry at it. On the walk home she had been temped to throw it into the pond, but she couldn't. And now she wanted nothing more than to fling it across the room, yet her arm would not move. It was frustrating, but she didn't have the energy to argue with herself anymore and she fell asleep with the cord clasped in her hand.

Sleep did not come easy that night. Her mind was playing a horrible game with her; she dreamed of Remus. The dreams were uneventful and fleeting, nothing more than flashbacks of him—his smile—his arms around her—his laugh. It was as if her head were playing his 'greatest hits' CD on repeat to remind her why she liked him.

By the time Hermione woke up late in the morning, she no longer knew what to feel, but the anger seemed pointless. And when she found the wolf charm tucked safely up under her pillow, it recaptured her love once again.

Hermione descended the creaky old staircase. It was Sunday morning and that meant that everyone was likely home. It also meant that she was on breakfast duty. The supposed rule of the house was that the first one awake on Sunday cooks, but somehow it seemed that the rule only applied to Hermione. She didn't mind it though, breakfast was easy to make and would give her something to do.

The coolness of last night had not carried into the morning. Bright sunlight was streaming in through the windows, and with it came the heat. Hermione opened the three front windows, giving the musty old house some air, but there was no breeze. On her way to the kitchen she noticed the backdoor was open. She fallowed it out to find harry on the deck.

"Morning Hermione," he said glancing up from behind a section of the paper.

Hermione gave him a peculiar look. "What are you doing up?"

Harry and Ron usually slept well past noon after nights out.

He sipped a cup of tea and continued reading, but replied, "Couldn't sleep."

Hermione sunk low into the chair next to him, the sun's rays unwinding the coils of tension in her muscles. "Why not?"

"I have a bit of a dilemma."

"A dilemma?"

"Yes."

"Involving?"

"Ginny," he reluctantly replied. She could tell that he didn't want to talk about it, but insisted anyway. Today she wanted to keep her mind busy with someone else's problems.

Hermione glanced sideways at him, "How serious of a dilemma?"

"Oh no-no," he stammered with a sheepish grin and a nervous chuckle. "Nothing that serious."

"Ok good," she sighed in relief.

"Yeah, nothing remotely that serious. It's just that Ginny doesn't want me going out with Ron anymore, and Ron acts like he can't go without me. And I'm not sure how to fix it."

"Well what did Ginny say?"

"She hasn't really said anything, but it's from what she's not saying that I can tell it's upsetting her."

"And do you want to go out with Ron all the time?"

"Kind of—but no, not really," Harry answered with a visibly confused look. "I mean I like getting out of the house, but I don't enjoy having to entertain strangers so he can meet someone. You know what I mean?"

Hermione laughed as Harry became more animated.

"Like we meet some girls right? And then Ron walks off with one of them—I have no idea where he goes and I'm left to entertain her friends. I don't know what to say to them! Like once we get past the regular 'Where are you from?' 'Where'd you go to school?' 'What are you doing now?' 'That's a lovely bag you have.' I really have no fucking clue what else to say!"

"You really compliment their bag?"

"Yeah I don't know—aren't girls like proud of their bags or something?"

Hermione continued to laugh at him and he laughed too.

"Hermione you're not helping me!"

"Well first off, you should have this exact conversation with Ginny."

"What do you mean?"

"Complain to Ginny that you don't enjoy going out with Ron. This way she'll know that you're not out having a great time without her and she'll have no reason to be upset."

"You really think that would work—like that's it?"

"That's it," she replied, but he didn't look like he believed her.

"Harry, I'm a girl I know it will work. Ginny trusts you, so she can't possibly be jealous of the girls. She must just be getting tired of you spending all your weekends with Ron. Which you really should cut back on."

Harry beamed at her as he jumped to his feet, "You're brilliant Hermione!"

"Oh please, your problems are easy."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Really you're a good guy so your problems are easy."

He smiled at her, "Well either way, you're still brilliant."

"Let's hope somebody else figures that out soon."

Harry looked at her curiously, "Oh so you have a crush now do you?"

Hermione blushed, "If I did I wouldn't talk about it with you."

"Suit yourself then. Of course I could always ask Ginny all about it."

In response, Hermione made and obnoxious face at him, which he made back at her.

"Always the mature one—"

"It really is disgusting how much like real siblings we are."

This brought a genuine smile to his face. "I'm going to go over to Ginny's place now." He walked to the doorframe with the paper tucked up under his arm. He was still in his pajamas. "Ron didn't come home last night, so you only have to make breakfast for Sirius. See you later." He then apparated away.

Hermione stretched, putting her feet up on the table. The sun felt way too good on her skin to go back inside, and besides she wasn't hungry. Sirius could make his own breakfast today.

Unfortunately, the sunshine didn't last. By two o'clock, the sun was battling an onslaught of gloomy storm clouds, which brought a sticky humidity with them. Sirius had already left the house, and neither Harry nor Ron had returned. Hermione found herself all alone. She cleaned her room for an hour to pass the time and then spent the next hour remaking the mess as she tried out some new outfits. Once she exhausted her collection of clothes, she sat down at her mirror. Imitating a face she had clipped out of a magazine, she gave herself a complete makeover. A sun kissed glow for summer, with nude lips, peachy eyes, and a light bronze shimmer. Then she stood in front of the full-length mirror. She was in a short summer dress, with tame hair, and more makeup than she normally ever wore. And for what? She wasn't going anywhere. But she had wanted to make herself look pretty, and as she smiled at her reflection in the mirror, pretty was what she felt. Then the ever-present voice in the back of her head reminded her she was doing it for Remus. What she really wanted was for him to think she was pretty.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Hermione swung the shades back from her bedroom window and peered down at the front stoop below. All she could see was sand colored hair and black jeans. Her heart skipped a beat. It had to be Remus.

Her body momentarily paralyzed as her brain caught up. She rushed to her bedroom door, but then stopped. She was still angry with him even though she really had no right to be. And even though she was thrilled that he had finally returned, she wasn't about to let it go. He might have truly been busy all those other days, but she knew for a fact that yesterday he was with Luna. Quickly she ripped off the dress and pulled on an old torn pair of jeans and a tank top. She didn't want to look like she was trying too hard. Then she walked as casually as possible to answer the door.

"Hello Hermione," Remus greeted her with his radiant smile that instantly made her want to melt.

She repressed the urge to jump into his arms and invited him inside.

"I'm afraid that nobody else is home at the moment," she explained as she led them into the den and conjured some drinks. "But they've been gone all day. They'll probably be back soon."

"Well I'm in no rush," he responded as he perched himself on the sill of the opened window. "Looks like you'll just have to entertain me."

Hermione smiled at him. Remus' composure was its regular cool calmness, but she could tell right away it was an act. He looked completely windswept. His hair was a mess and there were dark circles forming under his eyes. The flannel shirt he wore was wrinkled and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows exposing faded bruises on his forearms. Also, he was favoring his left side. If he was trying to hide something, he was doing a terrible job.

"So how are you?" she asked, just curious of the answer he would give her.

But he saw right through her ruse, "How do I look like I am?"

"Like you've been through Azkaban," she answered honestly. "What the hell have you been doing?"

He set his drink down and crossed his arms.

The top few buttons of his shirt were undone revealing a red cord around his neck, the fourth charm in the set accounted for. Hermione also noticed that he was wearing a large, very fine looking, gold ring and wondered what it was for. Remus never wore jewelry of any kind, let alone gold. First off, he didn't have that kind of money. And secondly, he certainly didn't have that kind of personality. The finger underneath the ring was badly bruised.

"Researching mostly," he answered. "But that of course leads to not sleeping, and I assume lack of sleep is to blame for why I look and feel like hell right now."

Again, she smiled at him. She didn't believe a word of it, but the lie affirmed her own belief that whatever he was working on was dangerous, or at least arduous.

"Uh huh—and you've just been so busy that you couldn't find the time to stop by until now?" she called him out playfully.

"Ah so you've been counting down the days have you?"

"I _noticed_ when the timeframe you gave us passed—yes." She hadn't expected him to turn it around onto herself.

He laughed. "Well darling, I'm terribly sorry to have kept you waiting."

Hermione made an effort to conceal her emotions. He made her feel light and happy, but at the moment she didn't want him to know it. She had never felt this way around him before, but after last night's run in with Luna, she felt the need to put her guard up. Unfortunately, Remus' charming company and easy way with words was easily breaking it down.

Remus sipped the glass of iced tea and Hermione leaned her shoulder against the window frame. The sun was completely blocked out of the sky by dark clouds casting the world in an eerie green glow. Thunder was already rumbling far in the distance and it looked as if any moment the heat would break and rain would pour.

"So where have you been doing your research?" she asked.

Remus looked momentarily stricken but recovered quickly.

"You haven't come back to Hogwarts," Hermione continued.

"I already have most of the information. Now it's just been a matter of going through it all at home," he replied.

"You shouldn't keep yourself locked up like that. You need to give yourself some breaks—go out." She was baiting him. She knew it was unfair, but she couldn't help it.

"I know. It's a bad habit of mine."

They were silent again and Hermione was growing wary of how she would work what she really wanted to ask into the conversation.

"I saw Luna last night," she blurted out. She had wanted it to sound casual, but it came off as aggressive.

"That sounds nice, where were you guys?"

Hermione snorted inwardly. Sirius, Luna, and herself were all wearing their charms last night; Remus knew very well where they were. And then it hit her. That was why he showed up today. Because he checked up on them last night and saw they were all together. He must have figured out that Hermione already knew he had lied to her. Now the question was what he would tell her. And for Hermione, there was no sense holding back.

"Sirius and I went out to the Grizzly Bear," she began. Spitefully aware she only included that part in the hope that it would make him jealous. "And we ran into Luna."

"That's a surprisingly good bar isn't it?" he started, but then abandoned his attempt to change the subject. "I saw Luna recently too."

"Did you?"

"Yes, but briefly—"

Another lie. She already knew he had spent the whole afternoon with Luna.

"She told us you stopped by her house."

Remus' calm exterior was cracking. "I did, briefly. I had to ask her if I could borrow something—"

Hermione was fed up with him lying to her.

"And in exchange, you gave her one of these?" she asked tugging at the red cord around her neck.

Remus said nothing and the thunder outside grew louder.

"Remus what is this? Why did you give it to me?"

He was silent a moment more as the thunder passed.

"It's complicated." He spoke in an undertone but looked fixedly at her.

"Is it protecting me? Am I in danger?"

"Of course not—it's just a precaution."

"Then why didn't you tell me that from the beginning?" She didn't mean to say it out loud.

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Well that would have been better! Do you know how stupid I felt when Sirius asked me why you gave me it? I didn't know what it was! I just thought you gave it to me because—" but luckily this time she stopped herself. "Why am I _possibly_ in danger Remus?"

Remus was fidgeting and stuffed his hands into his pockets, forming the illusion that he was still calm, while she was breaking down. It only infuriated her more.

"Hermione I'm a werewolf, the people that I care about are always in danger."

His words sent an agonizing thrust through her heart.

"Well then I guess I must have never noticed how close you and Luna were."

She immediately regretted it. She felt incredibly foolish. Not only had she declared that she liked him, but she also admitted she was immaturely jealous of him trying to protect one of their friends. It was absolutely absurd and all she wanted to do now was run from him and shed the frustrated tears she was holding back.

But before Hermione could do anything, Remus' hands found her face and his lips came crashing down on to her own.

She kissed him back passionately, feeling both bliss and a deep desperation. This might be their only kiss. Remus was forceful and hungry with her and when his tongue slid against her bottom lip, she didn't hesitate to let him in. But like always, the rest of him remained controlled as he held her face gently in the palms of his hands. She wanted to tangle her fingers in his hair, like in all her dreams, but his arms prevented her, so she held onto his biceps, bringing him closer. She wanted to press their bodies together, throw him against the wall or down onto the couch, but they were in the middle of the room. And when she pushed against him he was rigid and immovable.

Remus broke away first. He stared at her with an unfamiliar intensity, her face still in his hands. At first, Hermione wasn't sure what it was she saw in the depths of his amber eyes, but then she recognized it: fear. She tightened her grip on his arms, as he stepped back.

"Hermione I—" But he was at a loss for words. He pulled away from her. And when she tightened her grip further he shook her off and walked out of the room.

Hermione stood there, rooted to the place where he left her, feeling helpless. She was in shock. In all of her dreams and in all of her preparation for this moment, it had never happened this way. She didn't know if she should fallow him. She didn't know what to say. But his footsteps didn't stop, and she could hear him approaching the back door.

Hermione rushed after him, her legs responding before her brain told them to move. She knew he was going to leave her again.

"Remus!" she struggled to call after him, but her voice faltered.

Whether he heard her or not, he did not stop. He was already walking out into the garden. Hermione reached for his hand right as a bright light flashed him away.

Then there was nothing.

Hermione woke suddenly on hard earth. Alarmed, she stirred her legs slightly to make sure she could move. Her skin crawled with goosebumps under the damp fabric of her clothes. The faint, far off, pitter-patter of water droplets grew closer to her ears, as the fresh scent of the rain found her nose. She opened her eyes and was met with the blurred outline of treetops under a darkening sky.

The force from her failed attempt to catch Remus must have recoiled and knocked her out some how. Yet, she found it strange that nobody in the house noticed. It was nearly dark now someone had to be home. Why hadn't they brought her inside, especially in this rain?

Thunder boomed above her, practically shaking the ground and a streak of lightning lit up the sky. Hermione was scared. This didn't feel right, something was very wrong. She quickly sprang up hugging her knees to her chest as her vision spun into focus. She was not in her back yard. Hermione scrambled to secure her back against a tree and looked around, but there was nothing. She was alone in a dimly lit forest in what seemed to be the end of a thunderstorm. She reached for her wand and breathed a sigh of relief. Despite landing on it, it was in one piece. As soon as she felt strong enough, she could safely apparate home.

As her strength slowly returned, Hermione was reminded of the events that had led up to this. She and Remus had kissed, finally. Her heart gave a weak response to that memory despite the sinking feeling in her stomach. He _had_ kissed her, she was sure of it. She hadn't moved an inch, hadn't initiated anything, it was all him. So why did he leave? Why didn't he say anything? Her head hurt and she felt dizzy and weak as she struggled to remember the details. He looked like hell, but was acting like he was fine. He was wearing a strange ring. And he was wearing the fourth wolf charm. She reached up to touch her own necklace—but it was gone. Hermione frantically grabbed at her neck and shirt but it wasn't there. She felt all around the ground, but for nothing. Distraught, she let her head fall back against the tree. Her piece of him was gone and he was gone. She felt so terribly alone without it. She couldn't possibly bare his absence now.

In the middle of her dismay, a thought erupted in her mind. She must have just barely caught him before he apparated and therefore been brought part of the way to his destination. Of course there would be no way of telling how far off she was dropped, but still, she could look for him. If she had made it more than halfway she might even find him. But then she felt silly. The odds of actually being able to find him were highly unlikely and she began to question how reliable her brain was when it came to matters concerning Remus.

Hermione got to her feet. It was growing darker by the minute now and she knew that she had to get home, especially if she was _possibly_ in danger. But, just as she was about to leave, a breeze blew past her. Surrounding her in a gust of sweet and salty smelling air: sea air. Hermione wavered for a moment, breathing it in, and then took off in the direction from which it came. She had no idea why she was doing it, but her feet were already moving, and as she ran the smell grew stronger.

She kept running until she could see the forests edge. Then slowly she crept along a path she found, keeping an eye out for others, but there was nobody around. There were no visible lights in the distance either. It wasn't until she was very near the tree line that she could see the cliffs and a small dark cottage. Now in the open air she could hear, smell, and even taste the ocean.

The rain had stopped and the clouds had gone. In this perfect darkness, there were many stars and a large waning moon hanging low in the vast night sky. Hermione stepped out from the protective cover of the trees. She examined the cottage from afar; it was completely solitary atop of the cliff. There was nothing else in either direction. It would be the perfect place for someone who wanted to be left alone. And next to the house, stood the shadow of a man looking out over the cliff side. She found him.

Hermione was unsure of what to do next. Remus had practically run from her. But the idea of waiting an endless number of days for him to come back on his own was much worse.

As soon as she took her first step in his direction, he turned and rushed towards her.

"Hermione," he breathed gratefully as he pulled her into his arms. "I've been looking for you everywhere." She felt so safe in his embrace and wished he'd never let her go.

Remus ran his hands back through his wet hair. "Hermione I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you came after me until it was too late." Then he frowned, "Where's your wand?"

"I have it."

"Then why didn't you use it to go home?"

"I wanted to look for you first."

"Why would you do that?"

"I was afraid of how long it would take you to come back."

Hermione was honest with her response but also very guarded not to show any emotions. They both were.

"You should have gone home," he spoke as if he were her Professor scolding her for being out of bed. As if that would ever be the same.

She hugged her arms close to her body. "You wouldn't have come back."

"I went back twice looking for you!"

She didn't know what to say.

"I've been looking for you for hours! You shouldn't be here! You should have gone home!"

She just stared at him and as she did, his look softened and he gave in to her.

"Are we by the Ocean?" she asked.

"Yes"

"I want to see it," she said as she walked to the cliff side.

The edge dropped steeply down to where the waves crashed against it. The night sky reflected perfectly in the water creating the illusion that out in the distance they became one.

Remus silently stood next to her.

"It's beautiful here."

He kept his silence a few moments more then responded, "I know, I've always wanted to share it with someone."

"Where are we?" she questioned, at which he chuckled and turned to face her.

"I'm never going to tell you."

Hermione smiled at him.

Remus spoke softly, like he was physically drained of all strength. "I realized too late that you were caught in my apparation and I tried to grab onto you, but when I landed this was all I had."

Under the glow of the moonlight, he held up his hand and in it the necklace he had given her.

"May I?"

She nodded.

He stood behind her and fastened the charm back around her neck. She felt at peace again once the wolf hit her skin.

He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You have no idea how worried I was," he mumbled into her hair.


	13. Nothing but the Truth

Nothing would ever be the same. No matter what came next, good or bad, there would be absolutely no going back. The door to the innocent little game they had been playing was now shut. Slammed the moment Remus kissed her. It was scary. Now the chemistry between them could no longer be denied. And as Hermione stood there, atop the cliff, with her body pressed close to Remus' frame and her head reaching just below his chin, she could feel the change. Honesty. It was incredible to be with him this way, without hiding. It felt as if there was a physical electric current flowing from his body into hers and then back.

"Lets get inside, you must be freezing."

It wasn't until he said the words that Hermione realized she was shivering, but she didn't move.

"Why did you run from me?"

Remus exhaled, wrestling with his own mind, and pulled her deeper into his embrace.

"Why don't we go inside first."

Hermione took one last look at the world around her. She took in every detail so she could keep this moment forever. The light of the moon shining down on them, the waves crashing against the rocks, and the trees rustling in the wind. Then she allowed him to lead her into the cottage.

The exterior as a whole was weathered and had obviously seen better days. As soon as Remus touched the rusted door handle the stark cottage came to life. Candles hanging in odd little glass vessels began to glow, creating warm, fanciful, light. To Hermione it felt like something straight out of a fairytale. She couldn't help but wonder if he would also have a cauldron full of porridge hanging in the fireplace.

The paint chipped door opened into a small mudroom with an uneven stone floor. Beyond that was an open room the entire length of the cottage with living, dining, and kitchen space. Flames were already flickering in a large stone fireplace and a kettle warming on the stove. At the far wall, there was a staircase leading up running over a hallway leading back. The furnishings were quaint in an almost flawless, classic way. Very obviously left over's from the previous owners, but Remus was everywhere else. In the empirical tools lined up on the desk under the window. In the sporadically placed ashtrays and the bottles of varying emptiness stacked on the bar in the corner. In the maps and photos chaotically spread across the walls, which over time seemed to have worked themselves into a collage. In the messy stacks of journals and parchment crowding the dinning table and floor. And in the exceeding number of books that had taken over the entire place creating the impression that he lived in a library. Hermione had never given much thought to what the interior of Remus' house looked like, but if she had, she probably would have come up with something very similar to this.

"It's old and it's plain, but you'll be warm." As if on cue, the flames in the fireplace intensified from a flicker to a blaze. Hermione marveled at the trick, it was as if he controlled the whole house with his mind.

"I'll go try to find you something to wear."

Remus disappeared down the hallway and Hermione was left to wander. Her eyes swept around the room attempting to take it all in. It was like walking around in Remus' mind. There were maps of places she had never seen of as well as genealogies of people she didn't know. There were pictures of different items, and symbols, and animals, all with notes stuck to them, and words scribbled in a language she couldn't understand.

It was fascinating—hauntingly fascinating. Here, before her eyes, was an entire world of knowledge completely foreign to her. As well as the answer to what Remus was working on.

"Unfortunately Hermione, I don't think I have anything that will fit you."

Hermione pried her eyes away from the wall just as Remus reappeared in the room. He handed her a bundle of clothes containing a red sweatshirt and blue pajama bottoms. They looked to be about Harry's size.

"I think those are from my 5th year at Hogwarts," he said as he watched her examine them. "I tried to go for comfort."

She smiled and held up the sweatshirt. "Why does the Gryffindor Lion have glasses and a book?"

"Because James and Sirius thought I needed a special geek sweatshirt to wear while they wore their Quidditch ones."

"Hermione couldn't contain her laughter.

"Needless to say, I never wore it."

"And yet you kept it."

"Any gift is worth keeping. It might take a couple of years for the value to appreciate, but it always does."

"Well they'll be perfect, where can I change?"

"The bathroom is just up the stairs."

Hermione draped her wet clothes over the rim of the claw foot bathtub and looked at herself in the decaying mirror. It was blurred and yellowing in some places, but she could see enough of herself. Thanks to the rain, her hair, which she had worked on for hours, was back to a crazy mess of curls. And there were streaks of dirt across her face and neck. She ran the tap and grabbed for the towel hanging on the back of the door, but then dropped it. Startled. It was covered in blood. Old brown blood, but still blood, and just as alarming. Hermione assessed the rest of the bathroom, but all else was pristine. She put the towel back behind the door and rinsed her face with her hands.

Walking back down the stairs, the living room seemed brighter and much less comfortable. As opposed to outside, where she had felt empowered by the energy of the wind, waves, and moonlight, she now felt stifled in the stillness of the small cottage.

Remus was bent over the fire, speaking in a low hushed voice. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but as she descended the last step, she clearly heard, "I gotta go." Then he stood.

Their eyes met and Hermione felt the threat of intimidation run through her. All of a sudden her presence felt like it was a serious invasion of his privacy. She instantly wished she had just gone home. Remus hadn't asked her to come here, he hadn't ever asked anyone to come here. And she had blatantly disregarded his wishes for solitude for her own selfish reasons.

"Are you hungry? I can make us something to eat."

"No you don't have to."

"Well the waters hot, at least let me pour you some tea."

"I was actually thinking that I should be going."

Remus looked genuinely confused by her offer.

"You want to leave?"

"Yeah."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Was there somewhere you were supposed to be tonight?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to be confused. "No, of course not."

"Oh, it's just that when you answered the door this afternoon you looked like you were getting ready to go out."

"I did?"

"Well I don't know, your hair was different and you had makeup on."

The awkwardness of the conversation helped to calm Hermione down.

"You noticed my hair and makeup?" Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, it looked nice."

And Hermione's heart leapt into her throat.

"Of course this whole 'wild jungle girl' thing you've got going on now is nice too."

The comment caused her to completely forget that she had wanted to leave. Being alone with Remus was so easy. She felt her blood burn through her veins the way it always did when he flirted with her.

"Really? Even in your baggy pajamas?" shed teased tugging at the excess fabric.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything better."

Why did he have to be like this? How did he do it? He was always so perfectly, naturally, sexy without trying. Everything he did, everything he said, just made her want him more. And Hermione thought to herself, 'Let the games begin'.

"That was Sirius, who I was talking to before. He's going to come the day after tomorrow. He said he would bring your stuff and that if you wanted anything specific to send him an owl with a list."

"Sirius is coming here?"

"He'll be here in a day. Do you still want to leave?"

"I just didn't want to intrude. I thought you never wanted anyone to come here."

"Well you're kinda already here, so I figured why not? And honestly, I could use the help. So will you stay?"

"Of course," she smiled warmly.

"Well that's a relief, because I don't think I could have justified letting you leave."

"What does that mean?"

Remus let out that heavy sigh again, and then chuckled, completely aware of how foolish he must seem. "I had hoped I'd be better prepared to answer these questions when the time finally came."

Hermione just smiled patiently. She had all the time in the world if it meant finally getting some answers.

"I haven't been completely honest with you about anything lately."

He seated himself in the chair beside the fire and Hermione settled into the corner of the couch hugging a pillow to her lap. Remus had been right about the cottage being warm. The fire had done a wonderful job of drying up any damp chilliness.

She waited for him to speak but he seemed lost.

"Sorry, I honestly can't think of where to start."

"How about you explain the bloody towel I found in the bathroom."

Instantly, all color drained from his face. "Oh fuck. Sorry I guess the place isn't exactly guest ready. But um—that's my blood on the towel and it's there because I've been getting into a lot of fights lately."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and Remus had to backtrack fast.

"But that's a horrible place to start so I'm going to start over. And I swear I have clean towels. And I'll put them in the bathroom for you."

"Remus I couldn't care less about towels right now."

"Okay. But really don't worry about it. As you can see, I'm fine."

He then spread out his arms in a gesture to show how completely fine he was, but it backfired. On the inside of his left arm was a large bruise. A dark blue and purple mass with the distinct markings of teeth in it.

"You really think I'm going to believe that don't you?" Hermione questioned in an accusing manner. She wasn't going to let him talk her down this time.

"Really Hermione it's nothing."

"What? You think it's just the towel and your arm that gave you away? I knew you were hurt the moment you walked in the door this afternoon. I didn't bring it up because I was hoping you would explain. Have you seen yourself lately? Because besides the fact that you were obviously limping, your face looks like your recovering from two black eyes."

Remus' expression was that of the kid whose mom just dropped the bomb that she's aware he's been stealing cookies every night after dinner.

"Well I guess since I didn't fool you I can quit with the charade."

He then closed his eyes and sank back into the recliner. Slowly patches of his skin became darker and even scabbed over in spots. The darkness under his eyes grew until in eventually surrounded each one. And a split appeared on the corner of his swollen bottom lip.

"Holy shit Remus what was that?"

"Old werewolf trick. It helps hide the effects of a bad transformation, or just a bad night."

"But that's not possible."

"There's a lot of magic out there, besides dark magic, that the wizarding world doesn't practice."

"Well yeah, because you can just heal them."

"You can't heal these magically."

"Sure you can. Here let me."

Hermione grabbed her wand off the end table and bent over his arm. She tried three times to heal the bite mark, but to no affect.

"When a werewolf harms another werewolf, the wound is magic resistant. It's practical intention is to keep werewolves in line and cut down on unnecessary violence among our own kind. But no one can think of a good reason why the same applies to injuries we get while in transformation or wolf form."

The only time Hermione had ever seen Remus look this bad was immediately after the war, but at least then she knew he could be treated with magic. Seeing it a second time made her frantic. She abruptly got up and marched to the kitchen.

"Well then you need ice. When was this fight? Yesterday?"

"Two days ago."

In the corner of the kitchen there was a box that looked like a refrigerator, but when Hermione opened it, the freezer section was one solid block of ice.

"Do you have any smaller ice?"

As if on command, an ice pick unhinged itself from the door and began knocking off chunks of ice neatly into a glass. She then took the sink towel and wrapped the ice in it. When she returned to Remus she didn't know where to start.

"What's the ice for?"

She took his left arm and gently pressed the ice to his skin. "Are you telling me you've had a lifetime of these injuries and never iced them?"

He pulled his arm back. "Ah no why would I do that?"

"To make them feel better."

"That does not feel better! Who would think to do that?"

"Yes it does! You just have to let it get numb first, trust me."

He gave her back his arm, but hardly made it one minute before taking it back again.

"There is no way this makes anyone feel better."

"Remus the entire muggle world does it."

"Yes well lets face it, us wizards live a pampered life. We don't put up with that sort of discomfort."

"Well you can't do nothing!"

"Sure I can. Like you said yourself, I've been doing it my whole life."

But Hermione pressed the ice to his skin once more.

"Okay we are done with that," Remus laughed as he took the ice from her and put it on the end table. "Hermione I'm fine. I swear to you that I am fine."

"Remus you're not fine! This is not how people look when they feel—"

But she never got to finish the sentence, because Remus chose that moment to swiftly pick her up and then crash them both down onto the couch.

Hermione giggled uncontrollably and her heart was beating out of her chest.

"Where you saying something?"

Unable to form worlds at the moment, she shook her head no.

"Good because I'm feeling pretty okay right now. How about you?"

His amber eyes were shinning, only intensified by the black rings around them. And his grin was having a serious effect on her. The split in his lip didn't look half as bad as it had before. And the heat coming off his hard, muscular, body wasn't helping her keep it together at all.

She had to kiss him.

Where their first kiss had been all about longing and desire for that moment, the second kiss was exploratory. Hermione pulled Remus down on top of her so that their bodies touched in every possible place. The kiss itself was just as intense as the first one, but also playful. Each of them fighting with their tongue for control of the others mouth. And just as Hermione thought she had won, Remus replaced kissing her mouth with kissing her neck, causing Hermione to let a tiny little gasp of pleasure escape her lips. The sound had a vehement effect on Remus, who then took her mouth again as he ran his hand under the fabric of the completely unflattering sweatshirt she was wearing. The feeling of his hand on her bare skin was too much and again she felt he wasn't close enough. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist bringing them as close as their clothes would allow. But just as she did Remus grunted in pain.

Hermione froze. Again Remus let out a muffled grunt. Hermione unwrapped her legs from him.

"Remus what's wrong?"

Slowly he stood, eyes shut tight in pain, and then braced himself with one arm on the mantle.

"Ah—sorry, I guess my ribs are still a little sore."

"Your ribs? Lay down. Let me see." she commanded.

He reluctantly did what he was told. And Hermione went to work unbuttoning his shirt. She helped him get out of the sleeves and then he shrugged off his t-shirt. As he slowly lay back down, Hermione saw the source of his agony. There all along his left side, from his shoulder to down past his jeans, was a trail of dark bruising. It covered at least half of his torso, warping his sculpted chest into a gruesome patchwork of beaten and swollen flesh. Hermione had never seen anything like it before in her life.

"What did that?"

"After I lost the fight, I got kicked a few times."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't exactly say they're nice people."

"Then why would you put yourself in that situation?"

"To protect you. All of you."


	14. Gathering the Pieces

"You're protecting us? From who?" Hermione asked trying not to panic as flashbacks of Death Eaters broke through the barricades of her subconscious.

"From the enemies I've made. In the Werewolf World." He answered her but could not meet her eyes.

Hermione's mouth felt dry and her whole body cringed as if he had ripped open an old wound. Someone wanted to hurt them. Again.

"Remus what happened."

"I think I went too far this time."

"Remus—"

"You'll hear everything when Sirius gets here." Then he said no more and Hermione struggled to keep from asking more. But honestly how could he tell her such a thing and then expect her to just wait patiently?

The injuries covering Remus' body might have been immune to magic, but they responded well enough to other means of treatment. Hermione was able to mix up some more holistic healing remedies and apply them to his wounded body. She got the swelling down and gave him something for the pain. But she was uncertain as to how she would tackle the worst of it: that hideous bruise covering half his body. She ended up soaking some bandages in the solution and then wrapping them as best she could around his torso. Hopefully it would have an effect. When she was done she gave him one last mixture, which secretly she slipped something extra in to knock him out. It hit him so fast he didn't even get the chance to accuse her of drugging him.

While Remus slept Hermione was once again left to wander the room, only this time she was less interested. She was scared. She feared who ever it was who did this to him. She knew Remus was smart and a good fighter, so she had a hard time imagining the circumstances that had left him looking this bad. She needed to put the pieces together, but she was afraid of what she might find.

She also felt incredibly dumb. She had never thought of his being a werewolf as anything more than a condition, a curse that plagued him. The thought that werewolves might have their own community, essentially their own world, had never crossed her mind. His being a werewolf made him an outcast in the Wizarding World, yet Hermione had never considered that there might be another place where he did belong. How could she have been so stupid? It was completely logical that Werewolves would have their own world. She shuddered at the thought of what kind of world it must be. It had to be bad because Remus avoided it so much and came out looking like this when he didn't.

Despite her fear, she would get the answers. Remus had said he'd tell her when Sirius got here, but that left all of tomorrow in-between. And one way or another she would have all day to get the truth out of him. But for right now, she was exhausted. So exhausted in fact, that she fell asleep sitting upright in the armchair.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she was alone. Again.

"Remus?" She called out, but there was no answer.

She checked out the window, but he wasn't in the garden either. Then she noticed the note on the kitchen table. It was a bit of scrap parchment sitting under a red apple.

_Hermione,_

_Went for a swim. _

_Be back soon. _

_There isn't any food. _

_Gunna have to go into town for groceries. _

_Saved you this apple. _

_And clean towels are in the bathroom._

_I feel much better._

_Thank you x Remus_

Hermione chuckled at the way it was written, like a list of ideas as they popped into his head one after the other.

How he was already out for a swim was beyond her. It couldn't possibly be later than nine in the morning. His body must have burned up the drugs faster than she had anticipated. At least he said he was feeling better.

Hermione was about to take a bite out of the apple when she caught sight of her reflection. She looked terrible. And the baggy pajamas weren't helping. She needed to change back into her clothes and do something with her hair before Remus got back. Hermione put the apple down and padded up the stairs. Just as she reached for the bathroom door, it opened. And Hermione found her nose an inch from Remus's bare chest.

"Remus! I thought you were out," she sputtered. Startled.

He was naked except for a towel wrapped low around his hips.

"And I thought you were asleep," he responded. The steam from the shower was pouring into the hallway around him and his body was still wet. And god he smelled so good.

"I yelled for you when I woke up," Hermione retaliated defensively.

"I thought you were sleep yelling," he answered her as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

Hermione struggled to keep her eyes from straying. How could he be so unaffected by the situation? She could hardly think straight while he was as easy as ever.

"Was I talking in my sleep?" she asked.

"Yelling. You were yelling in your sleep."

"Well that's embarrassing," she muttered mostly to herself, and it made him laugh.

"Yeah so I was trying to be quiet and not wake you."

"What was I saying?" She questioned. The thought of which horrified her.

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal," he smiled at her. His chest was still bruised but it was less swollen.

"You look better," she told him as she allowed her eyes to examine. She even reached out her hand to touch him but then stopped herself. Still unsure exactly what they were doing.

"You're clothes are dry. I put them in the second bedroom," he said then walked passed her to the second of the three upstairs doors and opened it.

It was small and painted a dark blue. The ceiling was covered in a depiction of the night sky. The bedspread had a wolf on it. And there was a picture of four Hogwarts students on the nightstand.

"And speaking of embarrassing, this is my childhood bedroom."

"Adorable," Hermione replied. Then she noticed the bars on the single small window. She quickly looked away hoping it didn't offend him. "You always lived here?" she asked surprised that she didn't already put it together.

"In the summer, yes. During the rest of the year my parents lived in a couple of different places, but we always came back here together. Then when they died and I needed a place to go, I came back here."

"Oh I didn't realize they were dead. I'm sorry." Then she worried she was intruding.

"Eh they were pretty old when they had me, so they lived a good long time."

"Well in that case I'd count them lucky."

"Yeah they had a good run and they always had each other."

Hermione was surprised that Remus spoke of his past and family so freely. She was still getting used to this new Remus and it was strange to hear his stories. For all these years that she'd known him she had always been content to think of him as a lone wolf. A wanderer of sorts with no past, no plans, and no attachments; and now she found herself in his childhood bedroom.

"So anyway," his voice brought her wandering mind back. "I'm going to put clothes on and then I guess we should go into town. Sirius is such a prima donna he'll never be able to deal without a fully stocked fridge and bar."

Hermione laughed as he left the room. Remus knew his best friend so well.

"Oh and just so you know," Remus peaked his head back in the doorway. "It's like 100 degrees outside. Just really uncomfortably hot and we're walking to town."

"Oh well that sounds lovely," she responded sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, tough up Granger."

Hermione closed the door and changed back into her clothes from yesterday. She transformed the jeans to shorts and changed the color of her tank top. Transformed clothes never looked as nice as real ones, but luckily changing jeans into shorts didn't require much imagination. She tied her curls up into a messy bun on top of her head. Between the weather last night and the heat today, it was the best she was gonna get from the frizzy tangles. Though surprisingly when she looked in the mirror, she liked what she saw.

She then sat down on the bed and picked up the framed photo of the Hogwarts students. In her hands stood James, Lilly, Sirius, and Remus all with their arms over each others' shoulders looking cheerful. Her best guess would be that they were seventeen when it was taken. They looked so innocent and carefree, oblivious to the destruction that would eventually become their lives. Even though it had only been a couple of years, Hermione felt like a lifetime had passed since she was seventeen.

She examined the photo. James and Lilly never got the chance to age, so they looked very much the same as they did in every photo she had seen of them. James, handsome like Harry, but with an arrogance to him. And Lilly shining beautifully beside the boys with quiet knowing eyes. Remus and Sirius on the other hand, looked discernibly younger.

Sirius' face had no lines and was clean shaven. His hair was ridiculously long and jet-black. And his smile touched his eyes back then. But death, time, and a stint in Azkaban had all taken their toll on him. Of course he was still incredibly handsome today, but taking this photo evidence in particular, he was dangerously sexy back in the day.

Then there was Remus. While the rest of them were smiling big and obviously having a good time, Remus wore his familiar half grin and was looking away from the camera. His hair too was long, shaggier and hanging in his eyes. Probably attempting to conceal the scar running across his face, which was darker and much more noticeable then. He was skinny and tall, but with broad shoulders, which saved him from appearing lanky. He was cute. While James was conceitedly good looking and Sirius was dark and sexy, Remus was obviously the quiet cute one who tried not to draw attention. He was the very guy whom Hermione had always been waiting for to transfer to Hogwarts, but never did. She couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if she had met him back then. (Having experience with the timeturner always made her think in this way.) Would she be in this picture with Remus' arm around her waist? Then would he be smiling as big as the rest of them? Maybe they could have been a family to Harry—

And then she abruptly cut that train of thought before it derailed her entire mind. She didn't know who Remus was back then and never would. All that mattered was that she knew him now. And she really liked this Remus, the mature man who was subtle, charming, and sexy all at the same time.

Hermione put the photo back and met Remus in the garden.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky and already the sun was beating down on her shoulders. He was right; it was going to be an extremely hot day. And it was only mid morning.

"Here," he handed her a market basket. "If we each take one we'll be able to get everything in one trip."

Hermione placed the wooden basket in the crook of her arm and looked back towards the cliffs. She expected a breeze to come off the water, but there was nothing. Even the waves were quiet. Everything was lying still in the morning heat, everything except for them.

"Where is the town?" she asked.

"It's a little fishing village on the other side of the Island."

"And how big is this Island?"

Remus smiled at her sideways. He knew she was still trying to figure out where they were.

"It's about a four hour walk."

"You're joking right?" Hermione pleaded already feeling the sweat forming on the back of her neck.

"No I'm completely serious. It's a four hour walk."

Hermione made a noise resembling a strained whimper and Remus attempted to hide his smile.

"But luckily for us," he began. "We have magic and can apparate."

"Oh you are such a jerk! You did that on purpose!" she yelled at him playfully.

"You're cute when you're angry." He smiled at her and reached out his hand. She took it and they apparated to the other side of the island.

The fishing village was down on the water stretching out to the docks where boats were hosing off their decks. The main lane had colorful wooden houses lining both sides. The bottom floors of which were converted into little shops and bars. Hanging baskets of flowers were on the lampposts and little weathered picket fences specified each stores garden. The first shop Remus took them into seemed to be a cross between an apothecary and a coffee shop. He went straight to the lady at the counter and began buying things and Hermione roamed the shelves of leaves, herbs, and spices. Originally she had thought this place was a simple fishing village made up of locals, but as she looked more closely at the items and prices sold in this one shop, she wondered if it were actually a vacation spot. Remus thanked the woman and they made there way to the next shop. They visited the vegetable market, a wine cellar, and the sweets shop, and Hermione still couldn't tell where they were. She had assumed that there would be a welcome sign somewhere, but there just wasn't one. Either way, she was having such a lovely time with Remus that it did not matter. True, she did feel that he was putting some distance between them, but he never was much for making a scene in public.

The last stop they visited was the butchers shop. The red door opened with the jingle of a bell. The floor was dusty and the walls were lined with shelving stacked with cans that must have been there for ages.

"Remus!" A woman's voice shrieked from a back room behind the counter. "I didn't expect to see you for another few weeks."

"Hello Gwen," he greeted her as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"Was there something wrong with the meat?" she asked him, concern in her brow.

"Oh no, it was all very good thanks. I'm actually having company so we're out getting supplies."

Gwen gave him a bemused look. "We? Company? Are you sure you're Remus?"

He laughed at her joke and waved Hermione over. "This is my cousin Sara," he began as he put his arm over Hermione's shoulder and presented her to Gwen. Hermione smiled and tried not to look suspicious as he spun a web of lies around her. "I'm having some family over for a few weeks. My Aunt Olivia is at the house cleaning and mine and Sara's pruney fingers couldn't take a moment more."

"My mothers expectations of cleanliness far exceed our own," Hermione joked playing along expertly. And Remus gave her a smile reflecting relief and gratitude towards her.

"Ah well that's great! It's the perfect time for entertaining right? Weathers supposed to hold up nice. Waters gonna be calm. And the full moon ain't coming back for another couple a weeks."

Hermione's smile faltered slightly at Gwen's mention of the full moon.

"Timing couldn't be more perfect," Remus answered her and then went to work ordering different cuts of meat.

Hermione was shocked. Gwen knew that Remus was a Werewolf. But what did that mean? This small muggle fishing village showed no signs of magic and yet the butcher was friendly with a Werewolf?

Gwen bid them a safe trip home and suggested that they put the frozen packages of meat on their foreheads if they feel faint. Then Hermione and Remus left the shop.

Once outside, Hermione accusingly glared at Remus.

Remus touched her arm lovingly. "Thanks for that," he whispered in her ear and then quickly brushed a light kiss on her cheek. Luckily for Hermione, her face was already flushed from the heat.

With baskets full, they made their way towards the wooded path, and then once safely out of sight they dissaperated home.

"Gwen knows you're a Werewolf," Hermione stated as she passed the cans to Remus who put them in the empty cupboards.

"Yes she does," he responded.

"Is she a Werewolf too?" Hermione asked.

"No."

Hermione was surprised by this answer. She was certain that if Remus was going to tell acquaintances his secret it would only be because they shared it.

"But her father was," he answered Hermione's silent question. "He was the first good Werewolf I ever knew and he taught me a lot."

"But there isn't any magic on this Island. I would feel it if there was."

"As far as I know everyone here is unmindful of magic." After some silence he added, "Everyone on this Island is either a Werewolf or the relative of a Werewolf."

"This entire Island is made up of Werewolves?" Hermione asked astounded.

"Yeah," he smiled showing pride in the thought. "Peaceful, non-aligned, Werewolves. Pack outcasts if you will."

"So your parents brought you to this Island to be with others like you, but lived all the way out here because you still had magic to hide," Hermione stated feeling satisfied with her conclusion.

"That and I think they were still wary of living on an Island with a bunch of Werewolves," he laughed nostalgically.

It was only a start, but slowly Hermione was beginning to put the pieces together.


	15. A Sunny Confession

An intense ray of sunlight cut through the paper-thin window dressings making a circle of light on the wooden dining table where Hermione sat. She stuck out her hands marveling at how her skin seemed to instantly glow in the brightness.

"What's for lunch?" she questioned Remus who was laying out different items on the countertop.

Still overly fascinated with the sunlight, she only glanced up to watch him for a second. Remus' manner within his own home was one of assurance and self-sufficientness. Unlike at Grimmauld Place or the Borough where he was always rendered useless by Molly who preferred the men to entertain themselves elsewhere, here he completed every task quickly and efficiently. With the wave of his hand or a glance in a certain direction, water would run, vegetables would chop, cheese would slice, dishes would wash, fires would light—anything. His skill with magic had always impressed Hermione, not everyone had the capacity to multitask the way he could. And she hoped one day she would command her own magic as expertly as he did his.

"I was thinking we could picnic down on the beach. There's got to be some breeze coming off the ocean."

Hermione was still spacing, fixed on the ray of sunshine. She liked how the little specks that got caught in it flickered back a forth. Though she knew they were only particles of dust, she liked watching them sparkle. It reminded her of the Whisps on the night Remus came back into her life.

"That sounds perfect."

The path down to the beach was no more than a narrow cutback winding down the nearly vertical shelf of rock, yet there was something beautiful in the dangerousness of it. Only on the last descend did the sloping, unsteady, sand swept surface, turn into steps. Reaching the bottom, Hermione sank her bare feet deep into the sand reaching for the cooler layers below the scorching surface. A trick her mom had taught her when she was little. It was only a tiny beach with sand made up of small pebbles and broken shells. It was currently low tide and as the water and driftwood line showed, the beach was almost nonexistent during high. Remus spread out a small blanket and the two sat and ate. Everything was perfect. The food was delicious. The drinks stayed cool. But the sun felt even stronger on the sand. The ocean in front of them was practically still and the gentle breeze that did come off it called out to Hermione. Inviting.

Hermione stood and stretched.

"Where you going?" Remus asked her squinting slightly in the sun.

Hermione smiled mischievously and ran down to the waves diving in headfirst. She swam a stroke or two underwater before coming up, loving the tingling sensation as the coolness rushed around her warmed skin.

"Come on!" She called to Remus twisting and splashing in the drift.

Remus ditched his shirt and fallowed her lead. As he ran Hermione caught a great sight of the muscles in his abs and chest in motion.

"Ah—this is so much better," Remus breathed as he smoothed his hair back with both hands.

"Isn't it?" Hermione beamed almost giddy.

"It's just not letting up out there. We might have to stay in the water for the rest of the day."

She drifted closer to him. "I'm fine with that."

They were so close that Hermione's toes occasionally hit his legs. Still they drifted closer. Hermione wasn't doing it on purpose, it just happened to be the direction the waves were pulling. Then their faces were no more than an inch apart, but still neither one moved. She was growing impatient as she stared into his eyes wondering if he would do it. If he would cut the distance between them. And her thoughts caused a smile to spread across her face. She was certain Remus would read it and know what she was thinking, so she bit down on her lip trying to take it back.

That smile of his pulled at the corner of his mouth and if he kept it up Hermione wouldn't be able to stop herself from swooning.

"Whaaat?" She begged him to do or say something. Anything.

"You really don't know do you?" he questioned her with disbelief. "How—incredibly—enchanting—you are to me."

He spoke with such sincerity. She blushed, and looked away, and smiled, and looked back, and smiled even wider, and then tried to hide it, and had to look away again. It was a completely new experience.

"It's true," he continued. "It's everything about you. You're beautiful. And clever. And kind. And at the same time you can be terse. And sarcastic. And funny."

All she could feel was her heart fluttering away in her chest.

"And when I kissed you I felt a completeness that I've never felt before."

Embarrassed by the attention, she pursed her lips into a tight smile to keep from grinning too big and looking as much a giddy fool as he was making her feel.

"I have such a desire to be near you always," he said as his hands found her hips and brought her closer to him. "And I can't make it stop."

He was visibly conflicted as he said those last words. She could see it in his eyes and in the set of his jaw. She knew why. She knew it was an issue. And she knew that it would take more than a couple of words to change his mind. But she would start right now with a kiss. And as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her fingertips over his shoulders, she showed him that she felt the same way. She could tell he liked it from the way he pressed his body against hers. And when her legs wrapped around his waist, they both got so lost in the moment that they almost sank to the seafloor.

They broke the kiss laughing. Hermione leaned back so she could see his face, but kept her legs around him. And his hands wandered along her lower back and thighs.

Her and Remus had the whole ocean to themselves and Hermione became acutely aware to how much this resembled one of her dreams.

She decided to ask him something she had wondered ever since having that dream.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Can you growl?"

"What?' he laughed.

"Well wolves growl," she justified. "Do you?"

He was still laughing at her, but he did answer. "Yes Werewolves do growl. It's another one of those things that affects us in human form, like having brighter eyes and a good sense of smell, but I've basically suppressed it."

"Why?"

"Because it's a dead give away that I'm not normal."

She eyed him curiously. "Can you still do it?"

Then a rumbling sound started low in his chest. It vibrated through his body and she could feel it on her legs. It wasn't loud or guttural, like a person trying to imitate the sound. It was real. Coming from a place deep inside him. It was scary and predatory and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up, but she liked it. A lot.

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach and then went back to the cottage for dinner. They ate in the garden and drank wine. It was just the right amount of romantic for Hermione.

"So tell me about these," she prompted, tugging at her wolf charm. "What do they do?"

"Do you like yours?"

"I love it. I never take it off," she admitted.

He looked slightly embarrassed as he began to respond. "Yeah that's because I charmed it so you would."

"Oh my god! Did you really? That explains why I can't take it off. I was freaking out when I lost it."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that," he continued. "It's just that I needed to you wear it at all times and couldn't think of a way to ask you to without it sounding too alarming."

He then waved his hand over her chest and quickly said a spell under his breath. The warm sensation she got from the charm was gone and she missed it instantly.

"There I took it off. Now you'll be able to take it off without stressing. But I would feel a lot better if you promised to wear it whenever you're not with me."

"I Promise." She didn't have any plans of taking it off.

"I got the charms when I was a teenager," he explained. "When I started getting hassled by packs that wanted me to join them. See being a wizard and werewolf is a big deal. There's only a handful of us and were highly sought after. Most are high up in their packs if not leaders, so ones who refuse to join are few and far between. After rejecting them, I started receiving threats on my life and the lives of my friends, so I started looking for help. Eventually I was pointed in the right direction and found a hidden channel of other's who had dealt with this same situation. And from there I came into possession of the charms and gave them to the people I needed to protect."

"And the threats just stopped? They left you alone?"

"The charms made it more difficult for them to find us. Of course they still could if they put some effort into it, but I guess I wasn't worth the effort then. I'm afraid I might be now."

"So why me?" Hermione asked.

Remus got that embarrassed look on his face again. "Because of my feelings for you. Werewolves—we kind of have a certain wolf telepathy. I mean we can't read each other thoughts or anything, but we can pick up on strong emotions and basic instincts. And they found out about you. They know the best way to get to me would be to go after you."

Hermione steadied her breathing. She didn't want him to know how much this worried her. She wanted to be the same strong Hermione that she was with him during the war. But getting back into that state of mind wouldn't be easy. It wasn't something she could just turn on. It was progressed over time. You got hard after seeing too much.

"Hermione I'm so sorry," he consoled her. Obviously she wasn't hiding it well enough. "I never wanted this to happen. I got in way over my head and put people in danger.

"Who else?" She asked.

"I don't think they'll touch Harry. Even in the Werewolf world he's acquired a folk hero status as the most powerful Wizard. And they think Ron's just as strong as him because he's his right hand. So he's probably safe too. I don't think they'll go after Sirius because he's got a bit of a reputation for doing time and breaking out of Azkaban."

"What about Luna?" Hermione interrupted.

"I'm afraid Luna might be in the most danger if I don't fix it soon."

"Why?"

"Because she's at the center of all this—and she doesn't even know."


End file.
